


漫长的迁徙

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 双卧底AU
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	漫长的迁徙

1

Sam在穿林小道上差点踩到一只豆雁。它已经僵硬了。消瘦的躯体侧压在伸展折断的褚褐翅膀上，漆黑圆睁的眼睛上覆了一层灰白薄膜，橙黑尖喙绝望地张开，似乎仍在对天空发出凄厉哀鸣。  
掉队的候鸟。Sam有些惋惜地想着。  
豆雁在美国是旅鸟，从不驻扎。而这只可怜的家伙却不得不永远停留。  
Sam闭上眼睛，看见了昨天的梦。梦里一群候鸟伸展翅膀掠过苍穹，隐入云端。梦里那个人告诉他，迁徙的鸟一旦张开翅膀飞翔，无论路多远，天气多恶劣，都要跟着大队，义无反顾地朝前飞。梦里那个人仍然笑容灿烂，翠绿的眼睛明亮异常。  
信息提示音响起，Sam睁开眼。是Ash发信息让他直接到三楼尽头会议室。Sam收好手机往警局走去，将快要腐烂的异乡客抛在身后。

黢黑幽暗的廊道似乎走不到尽头，一盏应急灯顽强地闪着微弱亮光。常年空置的会议室在光芒笼罩之外安然静默，橡木门的铬红在沉寂中如同凝固的血。这里离喧嚣忙碌的办公区只有一条走廊的距离，却仿佛从未得到人们的注意。  
Sam对这种地方一向恰如其分地保留态度，任何事在详细调查前都不能轻下定论。再次迅速整理了一下警帽，他抚平制服，深呼吸几次，推开门。  
“我必须得说，他们两个还真是一点相似的地方都没有。”  
上司Ash端端正正地坐在会议桌边，向Bobby扯起一边眉毛。这有点不大正常。照常来说，Ash从来都不是肯好好待在椅子上的人。  
犯罪调查部长官Bobby没搭话，表情严肃得仿佛下一秒就要宣布讣告。  
Sam已经很久没去害怕什么，此刻却莫名生出畏惧，还有如蛇信子一般丝丝吐露的怨怒。他记得上一次Bobby摆出这副表情时发生过的一切，从他紧皱眉头时露出的三条竖纹，到他转身离开时天边缓缓降下的血色帷幕。  
他全都记得。  
寒气拂在Sam颈边，他在Bobby咄咄逼人的审视里使劲忍住颤抖。此时正是三月将至，堪萨斯的冬雪正逐渐融化，会议室里的微薄光线舒迟透明。安静凝滞的空气里潜藏着不为人知的暗涌。Sam紧盯着Bobby抿住的嘴唇，屏息等待宣判。壁虎在墙上摆动尾巴，像是危险来临前最后的警示。

“Sam Campbell，我们要交给你一项任务。”Bobby开口，语气沉稳平直却让空气都沾上道不明的沉甸感。  
Sam试图长呼一口气，想要把这压在心头的沉重排出去，“但我还不是犯罪调查部成员，长官。”他把“长官”这个名词咬得很重，显然不代表敬意。  
“从今天起你就是了。”Bobby直视着Sam的双眼，没被显而易见的不敬激怒，神色里反倒有一丝不易察觉的挣扎，“这个任务必须由你来完成。除了我们四个，你必须保证不能让任何人知道。”  
一台长款黑色手机在长桌中间静静躺着，将浅淡光线折射在Sam的胸口。像是沉默而突兀的哑弹，等待着Sam来决定猝然爆发还是永远熄灭。  
“四个？”他目光随意落在那块光斑上，听见自己的声音在干燥的空气中噼啪炸裂。  
“这就是我们接下来要跟你说的，大学生。”Ash向Sam走去，三根手指紧抓着一角档案袋，迟疑了几秒。看上去比起直接递出去，他更想重新封存封存这份档案，“希望你能做好心理准备。”  
Ash的眼神里分明写着疲倦与抗拒，像是要亲手把人推进火炉。  
然后Sam低下头。  
他看清了档案。他的大脑真正意义上空白一片。  
一瞬间他似乎回到了四个月前，在深冬徒步穿过森林雪地。他独自到达大峡谷时，有一瞬间几乎要将自己埋在厚积雪壤中，再也不站起来。他勉强支撑起僵硬湿漉的脖颈，瞥见夕阳柔和的余晖正缓缓撒满谷顶的小屋上。越冬的鸟群奋力拍打着翅膀，迅疾穿过薄凉云雾。如果他早一些来就好了。如果他们早一些来就好了。当时他只是绝望地在心里反复这样想。  
后来他再没体验过那种悲怆至极的冰凉与绝望。直到现在。  
这不代表什么。他艰难地堆砌着思维，情绪都勉力封在了罐子里。  
“这是，”Sam发现自己的声音哑的就像粗钝划动的铁丝，喉咙里似乎尝到干涩的腥甜，“什么意思？”  
“Sam，”Bobby放轻了声音，像是再大点声就会不小心击碎什么一样，“听着——”  
过于温柔的语气让他看起来就像个即将开始长篇唠叨的老妇人，下一步也许会握住Sam的双手诚恳地安慰他一切都会好起来。这个过于荒谬的想法如果放在平时，一定会让Sam放肆地笑出声。但此刻他只是死死盯着Bobby的双眼，混沌不清的大脑在挣扎着分析眼神中的每条信息。冷静，坚定，担忧，愧疚，偶尔夹杂着一闪而过的紧张。有种不敢猜想的预感忽然浮出，他屏住呼吸抿紧嘴唇，害怕预感会实现，却又隐隐带着疼痛的期盼。  
“他还活着。”  
会议室里的空气一下子稀薄起来。  
Sam想要开口问话，或者只是嘲讽一笑。最终却发现嘴角早就不受控制地颤抖起来。  
Bobby眼中有那么多感情，独独没有虚假与欺瞒。他想要表达的坦诚那么热烈，将Sam情绪崩塌的最后一道防守彻底击溃。  
他忽然想起这个已经冒出白发的男人，两年前穿着庄重的纯黑西装，站在宿舍门口的橡树阴影下，一字一句道出噩耗。他给那个名字判了死刑，也抹杀了Sam往后的人生。此后他就只能这么日复一日地站在那块连相片都没有的墓前，悼念本该跟他并肩站在一起的人。  
足足过了十五秒Sam的脑子才重新运作起来。浑身血液如同冻结，逐渐攀升的寒冷让人感觉动脉中的温热正从身上褪去。他僵立在原地无法动弹，视线再次落在那份不厚的牛皮纸上，仿佛那是他仅存的生命。这是噩梦吗？是幻境吗？有人会来告诉他这都是玩笑吗？在他已经为这谎言付出一切，连道德都弃之不顾之后。  
直到肺部被挤压得难受时，Sam才想起应该呼吸。他不知道自己是否已经狼狈流泪。

档案袋上只有潦草的十四个字母，一个名字。  
Dean Winchester。

他的哥哥Dean。  
他的Dean。

Dean还活着。

2

六月来临时，知更鸟扑扇钴蓝羽翼掠过长日白空。  
Sam坐在堆满资料的办公桌前打着结案报告，双手在已经磨得辨不清字母的键盘上来回敲击，忙碌喧闹的办公厅里不急不躁的细小节律冷静回响着。  
犯罪调查部几乎人人都知道，Sam Campbell是年轻有为的完美先生，培训期就成绩全优，实战满分，所以他能这么快被头儿看中一点都不奇怪。只是他似乎有些过分执着于完美，随时都一副精神绷紧的状态，还没工作几个月脸颊瘦得像要深陷进去。连最忠于职守的Garth都忍不住想劝他给自己安排个休息时间。  
这个组里工作总是最忙碌的，而且根本没有所谓的规律可言。一旦有案件发生，无论早晚，重点组员都必须及时赶到现场侦查，然后是马不停蹄的分析会议和数据收集。所以好不容易结案时，谁都恨不得倒地就睡上个三天三夜，梦呓都祈祷补眠期里不要再有什么案子发生，有什么事情只要不出人命，都得等他们醒了再说。没什么人像Sam这样，睁着冒血丝的眼睛硬撑着做完最后一丁点案情总结，还能独自开车回五英里以外的家。  
警员们暗地里调侃这个新人到底更像钢铁侠还是终结者，如果他不是什么警用机器人，说不定是巨人星球派来的间谍。当然都只是闲下来时茶余饭后的玩笑话，最现实的可能性也许只是对周围环境过于紧张不适应。或者心里可能还塞着一堆不为人知的麻烦。他必须让自己时刻保持清醒状态以应付突如其来的变化，或是用超负荷的工作量分散自己在麻烦上的注意力。  
重案组每个人都有秘密，有过去，Sam只是其中之一。  
Garth很想问问Sam是不是失恋了，想劝他别把这么忧愁的事都闷在心里。按正常的失恋后遗症处理步骤来说，他应该大醉几场，直到酒后惹出的尴尬事彻底盖过这些郁结。事实上他明明能跟更多好女孩再轰轰烈烈地谈一场恋爱，比如每次看到Sam都恨不得眼神里能生出绳子的漂亮女警们，或是让人恨得牙痒痒却聪明干练的女律师。  
但Sam总是有种难以接近的气场，在他身边半径一米内像是环绕着冰山，再熟的同事都不敢轻易开口碰一鼻子寒气。虽说Sam其实并没有描述的那么可怕，尤其是笑起来露出两个深凹的酒窝时，除去看不出情绪的双眼，整个人就像是一束破晓时分云层中透出的阳光。  
可每回好不容易逮着机会，以一副严肃长者态度期待深谈时，Sam都笑得前仰后合，像是Garth刚刚讲了个什么不得了的逗乐话，接下来会拍着他的肩膀诚恳道谢，再然后又一头扎进没完没了的工作里，或是利落转身换衬衫牛仔裤回家。  
作为早两年入重案组的前辈，这让Garth有那么一丁点挫败。他觉得大个子郁闷的也许并不是失恋。也许是失窃了，损失过于惨重，所以连那台其貌不扬的手机都会从不离身。当然手机这种私人物品谁都有时刻放在身边的理由，但他就是觉得哪里很不对劲。  
这种微妙的感悟没办法用语言描述。这么说吧，如果要评什么最佳情侣，就凭这暧昧程度，他一定会给Sam与手机投上十票。  
Garth深深叹口气，他可根本没办法安慰一个寄情于通讯工具的人。

阳光漫过白色窗棂，爬进屋子，把流理台浸成一片橙红。  
Sam从贴身口袋里掏出手机，确认过电量和信号，轻轻搁在餐桌上。  
勺子在碗里机械地瞎搅一阵，又拌上明显不是沙拉的黄褐酱汁，塞进嘴里才后知后觉这跟预想的晚餐不大一样。  
心不在焉。  
这种状态在见到Bobby和Ash之后曾经持续过整整一周，直到恍惚失神严重影响判断力，导致他遗漏掉一条重要线索，险些来不及救回人质。  
事情发生后Sam难过而自责。为了一个难以置信的事实，他几乎要忘记自己原本想要成为警察的原因。至少是一部分原因。  
被绑架的小女孩没有受重伤，但眼神里的恐惧绝望像把冰刃，在每个午夜梦回中反复切割他的心脏。  
她不会再跟从前一样了。  
每回从噩梦中惊醒，Sam总是想起这句话。  
他只能一边靠在床头揉眼睛，一边咽下反复开裂的疼痛，任由汗水从眉弓滴落，浸湿衣襟，迷茫而惶然地思考着自己到底应该怎么做。  
“我有足够理由信任你不会泄密，但你必须把自己的情绪整理清楚。一旦任务落到你肩上，不能有一丝差错。”冷静叮嘱还在耳边。但爆发的情绪如同决堤潮水化成言语扔到Bobby和Ash脸上以后，Sam并不确定自己有足够信心控制好理智。  
但这项任务他必须接。  
因为那是Dean。  
情绪调整的过程漫长而艰难，但不代表所有人都会让出时间容你喘息。警察并不是谁都能做的工作，如果无法认真对每一件事，所有人都会被牵连着陷进危险里。  
虽然他不只是个菜鸟警察，入组的原因和任务跟别人都不大一样，但每一方不谨慎的步子，祸害的都是他人。  
他不能这么自私。  
不能再随便让无辜的人受伤。  
所以一切都要做得尽可能完美。  
Sam又一次抬头看平躺在桌上的手机。  
他在等。  
等了四十六天。  
也可能等了两年三个月零六天。  
更可能从出生就已经在等。  
他自认为非常有耐心。所以今天第九次阻止自己去看看那台黑不溜秋的盒子是不是耗光了余电，信号是不是还满满的，为什么不动也不响，闷不吭声像是要在那里休眠一辈子。  
事实上Sam愿意等上一辈子，只要它能在哪个分秒里该死地捉弄人地微弱地叫唤一声。至于等这么久的原因，他自己也不懂。他想要扯住Dean的衣领，想要狠狠揍他，想要亲口告诉他被抛弃的那个人现在回来了，就站在他面前，行尸走肉满腹愤恨。Sam觉得自己真的只剩下空洞的怨恨和委屈，至于其他什么感情，大概早就随着那个“Dean”一起葬入坟墓了。  
这是真的。Sam已经不是过去那个跟在哥哥后面揪着衣服哭的小男孩了，他不确定Dean知道一切后，还会不会承认这个弟弟。  
这些纷乱的想法让他胃里像绞进了纠缠的毛球，不确定是饥饿还是郁结在作祟。也许在Bobby那里应该先确认一下它至少不是个闷壳子。  
浪费时间的胡思乱想全无益处。  
Sam套上件薄外衣，准备找个地方填满不断抗议的胃。手机藏在胸口内袋里，电量充足，信号满格，安静如常。

快餐店的氛围总是让人没法轻松高兴起来。右边第三桌的小男孩在经过锲而不舍的反复尝试后，玻璃杯终于在第三次落地时粉身碎骨。碎裂的清脆响声让他一下子哇哇大哭起来，而母亲正在跟侍应生争论赔偿问题。  
又是令人心烦意乱的一顿晚餐。  
所以第一声音节响起时，被分心而烦躁的Sam并没太在意。直到胸口被异乎寻常的震动惊起战栗。  
终于意识到震动来源时，Sam差点从座位上跳起来。他有点慌张地碰洒了旁边的盐罐，但还是掏出正唱着“Hey Jude”的黑盒子。  
按键。接听。  
“嗨，表修好了？”  
那个声音饱满浑厚来势汹汹，带着刻意压低的粗粝，蕴着岁月赋予的沧桑沙哑，这跟记忆中的差距太大。  
但第一个气音振出声波时，Sam就知道那是他。  
那是Dean。  
这个认知忽而跃动起来，倏地穿过他脑中每根闲置已久的琴弦，快速剧烈振动的弦丝在摩擦中刺啦生出火苗，转眼间演变成不息的熊熊烈焰。Sam就坐在喧闹杂乱而狭小的餐馆中，却感觉重生的火光照亮了他的脸。  
他以为自己会哭，在这个人来人往肮脏油腻的餐馆里，在培根汉堡和蔬菜沙拉前，低下头或仰起脸放声大哭。  
结果他只是开口，“就剩最后一个零件。什么时候来取？”声音沉稳冷静得像是另一个人。  
对方停顿着，呼吸凝重缓慢，仿佛一个世纪那么久才重新开口，“今晚八点。”  
未待Sam反应，那边就切断了。  
Sam右手捏住手机，仍保持着接听的姿势，汗像是从心里冒出来。  
他不知道对方是不是已经听出来这个新换的接头人是谁。  
天啊他当然能听出来。  
哪怕还在中学时排舞台剧，他和十几个同学在幕后当群演配音，观众席里的Dean都能找出自己配的人戴着灰帽而且没穿黑大衣，简直像有什么特异功能。Sam曾为他这种异于常人的能力骄傲欣喜，就好像自己的一切在Dean心里已经刻下了独一无二的印记。来来往往的众人之中，唯独自己是不一样的。再回想往事，似乎又变成那个不敢莽然说出爱意的男孩，脸上永远闪着过分崇拜的微光，苦涩与甜蜜总是在心底揉成一团。  
“他打来了！”  
Sam闻声惊愕转头。  
邻桌右臂纹了一串古怪字符的年轻女孩正向朋友扬着手机，涨红的脸上写满狂喜兴奋，像是从关不住的心里溢出来。  
Sam心里有支乐队在敲鼓，节奏有力而杂乱。他闭上眼睛慢慢回想刚刚过去的一分三十八秒中每一帧细节。  
碰翻的盐罐依然歪倒在桌上，白色盐沫漫过左手。  
中年母亲在安慰哭泣闹腾的孩子。  
侍应生叹着气收拾满是番茄酱的餐桌。  
女孩们脑袋凑在一起叽叽喳喳说着通话的完整经过。  
一切都放大拉长，成了滑稽的慢镜头。  
Sam在匆忙骚乱的人群中感到许久未有的宁静。  
脑海中反反复复絮叨着一句话，短暂而清晰。  
他打来了。  
他回来了。

3  
Sam在倒数第三排找了个远离人群的空位坐下。  
剧场不大，观众稀稀落落地歪在前排靠椅上等待演出开场。厚重的酒红天鹅绒帷幕垂在舞台上，将背后一切封得严严实实。  
星点浅橙灯光映在昏暗闷热的观众席上，显得暧昧缠绵。

秘密是很玄乎的东西。  
因为不得而知的神秘感去接触一样事物，或是一个人，你在急于揭穿秘密的同时，却正享受着未知带来的诱人氛围。于是有人更愿意按捺住好奇，将秘密保留下来，让它在年月洗礼中变得更加复杂无解。  
显然这就是魔术戏法留存至今的原因。

7点45分。  
抹去额角汗珠，他再一次低头看表，脸上仍是一副淡然平静的模样，心跳却断续漏了几拍，过于急促的节奏让他忍不住倒吸一口气。  
气氛过于诡异，与其说是执行任务，更像是一场隐秘约会。如果Dean看到他这副样子，一定会毫不留情地嘲笑，顺便给他脑袋上扣莫须有的娘娘腔帽子。但是一切与Dean有关的经历，都没办法让Sam的心跳平复下来。即使是从Bobby手里接过所谓的遗物时。

魔术师默契地保护每个琐碎微小的秘密，观众们也合作地不想破坏神秘气氛。也许有不少人曾试图近距离接触真相，而事实上，当魔术师展示空无一物的双手时，最重要的信息已经被刻意过滤了。剩下的一切观察都只是错误的重复。

“我要杀了Bobby。”  
后排忽然响起的声音如同一道闪电，沿着颈椎往下直劈开他整条脊椎，发出噼里啪啦的电流作响，他甚至能闻到焦灰的气味。  
Sam在一个激灵中猛然回头，全场灯光在这个瞬间猝然熄灭。  
8点整。  
欢乐得有些夸张的奏乐忽而齐声响起，表演即将开场。  
老旧转轮发出费力的吱呀叹息，幕布在掌声与配乐中向两边拉开，橘黄刺眼的灯光从缝隙中钻出，奋力攀爬过每个座位。  
然后Sam看见了Dean。  
他的脸一半暴露在昏黄光线中，一半隐藏在阴影里，模糊的表情在随着呼吸起伏变换的光影中生动起来，如同翻涌着即将爆发的岩浆。  
Sam一时辨不清这即将融物成泥的炙热到底来源于谁。  
他看见的是这个两年不见浑身伤疤的Dean。  
却似乎看见许多年前那些难以忘记的片段。看见经久不熄的灿阳将浅褐短发一根根染成不安分的金黄，看见他们紧攥着双手慢慢走过没有尽头的漫长道路，看见向往候鸟远飞的茶绿双眼，看见目光相接时永远沸腾回响的渴望。  
那把劈开脊椎的利刃现在开始渐渐穿透鼓噪收缩的肺。  
Dean变了。  
他凝视着这个不说一句话就抛下自己的人，打量着他眼角的细纹与下巴上杂乱的胡茬，右边颧骨周围有块淤青，消瘦的左颊上横着道未愈合的血痕，在压不下的颤抖中显得狰狞。  
真的变了。  
他一直这么盯了好久，才从每条纹路中拼凑出一个生气的表情。  
Sam从没见他这样动怒过。  
Dean双手交握抵在唇上，所以他没办法知道那张饱满嘴唇是否依然能令人疯狂。他就这么安静地看着，直到悲哀地发现恨意早就消失殆尽，只留下空洞的愤怒。  
“然后你就可以瞒着我一辈子，继续当你的英雄是吗？”他嘴唇颤动着，牙缝中逼出压低的怒吼。哥哥隐瞒真相这么久，知道他为此都做了些什么吗。  
Dean闻言垂下眼睛，没有回应。浓密卷曲的长睫毛在阴影中如摇动的羽扇，方才差点显露的情绪收敛在这片半圆里。  
这句话有点伤人。即使正被愤怒冲昏头脑，Sam也很清楚。他知道Dean从小就有莫名其妙的英雄情结，但从来没有真的认为自己就是个英雄，也不是为了成为英雄去承受那些完全不属于他的苦难。  
他动了动嘴唇准备挽回，但已经失去了道歉的机会。  
Dean右手扶在Sam的座椅靠背上，停留在他脖颈附近。久违的温热触感让Sam情不自禁想要靠近些，或是扯过他的手指亲吻，再牢牢扣紧在自己掌中。但与此同时他也想用力拍开这只手，或是用指甲和尖刀在上面留下一辈子都无法好起来的深深伤痕。  
“对不起，Sam。”他的低诉破碎黯淡，像是塌瘪的气球。  
他确实该道歉。Sam理直气壮地想着。为过去的八百多个差点熬不过去的日夜，为欠着他的许多解释与辩白，为轻易抛弃的爱与信任。  
这些罪大恶极的过错根本无法弥补，但Sam只需要一句道歉。无论Bobby和Ash都是怎么劝导的，此刻都比不上Dean亲口解释一个字。  
“Ash说会换人，我没想到会是你。”  
这句不着调的接续相当于毫不遮掩的挑衅，嗖地一下点燃了Sam将熄的火苗。  
即便是隔了这么久，Dean还是急着要把自己排除在外。即使他早就已经不是那个什么都不必参与的大学生，即使他们已经成为恋人，在许多事情上，Dean仍然视他为小毛孩，过度保护，不肯承认。甚至到了现在，他还想让Sam悠哉地坐在办公室里看着他如何在生死之间挣扎，如何一次又一次地“死亡”直到真的无法复生。  
他一把抓住Dean想要缩回去的右手，几乎要把他整个人都拎到面前。Dean气息不稳地小幅度挣扎着，眉头轻轻皱起，两人间的距离太近，能感到对方扑在自己脸上的潮热鼻息。Sam抓握的力度很大，拉扯间似乎听见骨骼错位的喀拉声。Dean颈侧有道先前被衣领遮盖的疤痕，像蜿蜒细小的红线伸进更深的地方。Sam不知道他身上到底还有多少这样的伤口，他们最后一次见面时Dean身上只有警校训练时留下的伤痕，还记得那些痕迹全然暴露时自己有多难受。他忽然很想知道，那些曾经由他亲自留下的印记，都还在不在。  
“你知道我是怎么想的吗Dean？他们什么都不肯给我！那个‘你’和那辆该死的炸成灰的汽车，我什么都拿不到！我天天对着一块愚蠢的墓碑说话，一遍遍告诉自己你可能在意外里侥幸存活，就算那块土里甚至只有你一件可笑的警服！”Sam胸口剧烈起伏着，疼痛的肺部近乎炸开，但他完全不想管自己是不是快要过度呼吸，“但所有一切都比不上你突然像鬼魂一样凭空出现，却告诉我所有过去的伤心难熬根本就是一场笑话，而你就站在这里卷起袖子看着早就编排好的戏剧，直到现在还想导演下一幕演出！”  
他不管了，什么都不想管了。如果Bobby说的控制情绪就是要他面对Dean还不管不问心平气和的话，那么他真的不是一个称职的接头人，他做不到。  
剧场里表演仍在继续，乐队持续奏出荒诞而引人发笑的旋律，年轻魔术师在台上表演无声而浮夸的戏法，观众在暗光中偶尔的掌声与欢呼让这冷清的席座看起来真的像个不错的剧院。  
Dean睁大眼睛来回扫视着Sam狠戾幽深的双眼，眉毛深深地皱成一团，嘴唇反复微微张开又合上，像有一堆话抵在齿间却不知从何说起。这一刻他长久练成的冷静自持都不见踪影，脆弱与哀伤在清澈的绿眼中流转。伤痕和淤青都没有撕开的面具，却为Sam裂出缝隙。  
“对不起，”半晌之后他再次低声道歉，“Sammy。我会解释，但不是现在。”发现无法在不引人注意的情况下挣脱开后，语气急促起来，“两分钟后舞台灯光扫过这排座位时，我不能出现。”  
Sam才猛然想起他今天是带着任务来的。  
自己一步差错，连累的是所有人。  
他松开手，情绪平静后涌上心头的愧疚让额头冒出冷汗。  
“我找不出破绽，交给Bobby分析，这批芯片他们按个数扫货，后天晚上八点岸边带来。”  
Sam疑惑着想开口问，却被用力揉乱了头发。  
力度很大。  
手段幼稚的报复。  
回过神时只看到Dean迈出门口的背影。  
下一刻明亮炽人的灯光缓慢地洒在脸上。他努力适应着不算刺眼的光线，像是回到了小时候，Dean偷偷带着他逃票去看演出。现在已经不记得当时都看过些什么了，只记得明晃晃的舞台灯光扫过他们躲藏的角落时，Dean仰起脸认真看节目的模样，一双眼睛睁得那么大，翘起的嘴角将眼捎都牵扯得弯起弧度。然后他看向自己，仍是毫无阴霾地笑着，在忽闪的光影中像漫天焰火一样耀眼。

灯光拖曳着离Sam远去，他伸手从背后帽兜里探出一小块芯片。  
Dean从头到尾只停留了十分钟，魔术师才刚凭空变出一缸摇头摆尾的红鳞金鱼。尽管Sam暗暗觉得那根本不算是什么高级戏法，鱼缸就藏在他过于宽大的长袍下摆，他脚步迟缓略微外八的行走方式就是个提示。  
执迷，然后牺牲。这是魔术所有的秘密。也是某些人的生存方式。  
当他们父母还没有分开的时候——那真的是很早之前的事了——父亲John曾带着一家人看过这种魔术表演，然后悄声将每个戏法的秘密都揭示得一干二净。现在想来他真是极其扫兴的人，永远有着旺盛的好奇心与洞察力，不喜欢遮遮掩掩的秘密。更可怕的是，母亲Mary从来没觉得这有什么不对，有时还为一个细节的推断跟他争论起来。不难理解为何他们俩会成为夫妻。  
所以Sam不懂他们后来怎么忽然就分开再不往来了。  
他从此成为Sam Campbell，必须迈开还不够强壮的双腿，跑过五个街区才能找到Dean Winchester。Sam还能回想起途中经过的两个水果摊，三家面包店，第二个街区拐角总是坐着一对白发苍苍的夫妻。  
好消息是他们还在同一所学校，所以Dean总是接Sam放学，然后送他回家。每回Mary见到Dean，总会问一句John好不好。有时Sam去找Dean，John又会问类似的问题。这在当时的Sam看来很是疑惑，如果想知道对方现在怎么样，为什么不直接见面呢，就像他和Dean总是凑到一起。  
年幼的Sam想不清楚很多事情，这些片段之中的线索联系隐隐若现，却始终缥缈得没办法牢牢抓住。比如为什么Mary的教师工作总是那么忙，而他甚至连母亲具体在教哪个级的学生都不清楚。又比如为什么明明仍相爱的父母就是要用极端的方式分开。这些挥之不去却似乎并不那么重要的细节让Sam选择了不重视，而后来也没办法再弄明白了。  
接下来发生了太多事，现实开了太多玩笑，让人措手不及。  
惨烈悲痛的过去让他每次想起都像是在结了痂的伤口上来回刮擦，稍微用力便重新扯出口子。Dean的“意外身亡”无疑是那个溃烂至深，即使表面愈合，内里仍在滋生腐肉的致命伤。  
现在Dean回来了，如同终于回到起始地的候鸟。  
头发仍乱得不成样子，手上还带着抓握的温度。Sam在座椅里蜷曲着身子窝成一团，眼神呆滞地盯着舞台上一成不变的摆设，不知道心里还在浮动的情绪是什么，也不懂Dean的表现是不是代表着对他成为接头人的承认。  
但他非常确定一件事。那是从前无数次当作无效安慰的祈祷，是不敢轻许的缥缈愿望。  
他希望Dean活着。

注：涉及魔术部分改写自《致命魔术》一书。

4

编号为AP109的芯片无法拷贝。  
这在意料之中。如果能轻易复制，也不必严格按个数保存。  
但在解密上，Ash总有办法。  
Bobby把检查扫描得到的全部信息发送给已经被远调的Ash。  
他跟AP组织的老大Azazel周旋已经太久了，各自损失了不少人，到头来也只是搞砸了对方几次交易。Bobby不知道自己还能够盯多久，还要白白牺牲多少警员，还要波及多少无辜家庭，才能把Azazel绳之以法。  
Mary。这个优秀得惊人的警员和她成为卧底后所无端经受的苦难，让Bobby每每想起都无法安然入睡。她带着卧底的身份，选择与丈夫分开，最终仍逃脱不了死亡，在“意外”大火里葬送没来得及说出口的秘密。接着她敏锐的丈夫开始只身追踪Azazel。这很危险，但痛失挚爱的男人固执到了令人畏惧的地步。他非常机警，根本不相信警方，只身潜伏了整整六年，却仍是在Bobby出动救援之前，孤零零漂在了考河水面。  
第一次看到Dean Winchester这个名字时，Bobby就知道他是谁了。但他并没打算就这么把这个孩子推入深坑。  
同批新警员，刚通过内部培训半年，筛选出来的都是精英。  
他只需要在这批还未出现在Azazel名单里的人中挑一个，但首先还必须确定这不是对方埋在警局的人。  
如果是John和Mary的孩子……  
Bobby无法不去思考这个问题。但他还没残忍到把一个家庭击得七零八落之后，再把剩下的孩子牵扯进这场悲剧里。  
算是对Winchester夫妻的补偿，他把这份档案压到了最底下，不再理会。  
直到九个月后，Dean来找他。

手机震动两下。  
Bobby打开新信息。  
号码未显示，是一串大小写完全找不到秩序的歌词。看上去像是精力过剩盲目崇拜AC/DC的无知少年搞出的乱码。  
Bobby一看就知道是谁的杰作。  
和Mary一样，Dean在成为卧底两周后就把培根密码用得比谁都灵活。  
密码很简单：“找另一个人。”  
换掉Sam。  
删除。  
这已经是Dean在得知Sam通过警察录取考试后第六次警告了。  
Bobby知道无论怎么样，结果都不会让所有人满意。他当然可以挑一个跟Winchester家族完全无关，优秀敏捷冷静自持的全能新人。然后呢，要怎么确定这个新人的忠诚度，怎么鉴别他不是来自Azazel的卧底。  
难道要等到Ash意外身亡，Dean被组织清除的时候，才如同侦探小说结局一样昭告天下，这个靠不住的新人果然是组织派来的地鼠？  
Ash的接头人身份被发现，是因为警局出了内鬼。不调走他，接下来死的会不止他一个。Bobby不能冒这个险。

当年Dean站在办公桌前，固执的脸上全是超出年龄的成熟。他申请加入调查，附带请求只有一个：必须保护Sam Campbell的安全。直到这时Bobby才知道他有个不姓Winchester的亲生弟弟。  
这请求带着私心，但并非空穴来风。Sam和Dean一个月前刚遭遇一场大火。无名大火是半夜忽然烧起来的，直冲天际的黑烟如同张开血盆大口的猛兽，让夜幕撕开一副狰狞面具，殃及范围却不大。  
起因可疑，目标明确。有人要除掉他们。  
两兄弟中Dean一直是那个知道得更多的那个。他很快想清楚了这点，接下来就在Sam完全不知情的前提下帮他找好了防御伞。  
警察Dean Winchester意外身亡，空有身手的无业游民Tom Miles活了过来。这是Dean提出的卧底方案。  
他的性格更像Mary，却带着John的狠绝。当年Mary把卧底的事情告诉了John，两人选择尽可能地分离，以降低危险波及。这个方法虽然合乎情理，但多少带着点侥幸。任务很现实，知道得越多，人就越危险。  
Dean只剩下Sam，他什么赌注都没有，所以必须完全避免Sam被伤害的风险。无论是从前，还是将来。  
即使Sam根本不可能理解。  
Bobby一直知道这个世界永远充斥着战争，而他们的职责是不顾一切阻止战争的到来，拖延死神的脚步。而二十出头的Dean告诉他，战争一定会来的，他们能做的，只有尽可能地早日结束。  
只要抓住Azazel运毒的证据，一切就能结束了。  
那一天也许很快就能到来。但在此之前，Bobby不想牺牲更多的人。  
如果说谁能在最后关头保全Dean的性命，那一定是Sam。

5  
夏天到了。  
Dean记得从前John说过，迁徙到远方都是为了归来。  
他站在河边，想象着浅湖深海中大批鱼群如粼光潋滟的锁链，咬着尾巴注入北方的心脏。所经之处总要留下大片翻起肚子浮在水面的尸体，残缺着成为食物或是孤独等待着被分解。即使终于到达目的地，已经筋疲力尽的母体还要竭尽仅剩的一息产卵孵化，直到疲惫而亡。然后小鱼们往南迁徙，开始它们一成不变的旅程。直到捕食它们的庞大生物都已衰老死去，会不会做一个回家的梦。  
如果离家太久，是不是就会忘记故乡。  
Dean看着平静如镜的河面，有些想不起那句话是John什么时候告诉他的。

Bobby依然没有回复，也没有新人跟他说交接变动的事。  
将要与他见面的依然是Sam。  
Dean将帽檐更拉低了些，陌生的惊慌不安从额头冒出。  
他并不确切知道该怎么给Sam一个解释。

Dean从来都没什么选择，也没有人把眼花缭乱的选项扔在他面前随他挑。善恶对错，好坏是非，这些从来都不是他能决定的。他只是被推着向前迈出脚步，凡事都将家人放在最先。无法变成好得极致或坏得透彻，但总能不计一切代价变得更强。  
但显然Sam不会理解这一点。他总认为没什么事不能共同分担。也许对于许多人来说这是长大的标志。但Dean却觉得他这种行为更像未经世事的单纯。  
许多事都不像看上去那么简单，无论何时都需要最敏锐的判断。而感情会模糊分辨的能力。这就是最麻烦的地方。他们都无法作出正确预测，一旦危险来临，Dean宁愿用自己去换好好存活的Sam。  
远处一个高瘦人影踱着步向这边靠近。Dean不动声色地用余光紧盯那个逼近的身影，右手慢慢伸向腰后的沙鹰，绷紧了肩。  
“Dean。”  
他收回手。  
明亮路灯的橘色光线都聚在Sam身上，他双手随意插在口袋里，柔软的浅褐头发随着步伐轻轻晃动着。看上去只是个出来散步的大学生。  
Sam走近，双手撑上岸边白色栏杆。  
两人间的空隙大得能勉强再塞下一个游客。剑拔弩张的谨慎。  
“Azazel最近有点太明目张胆，出货的日期地点连刚进来的小弟都知道，货量却不大，这消息估计线人都知道，没什么太大价值，不知道这老狐狸打的什么算盘，”Dean在沉默中艰难地吞咽了一下，继续说，“但我找到他经常来往的几个户头，让Bobby查一下来源。”  
Sam忽然转过头，直盯着Dean。  
那个眼神已经不能仅仅用锐利来形容。Dean心里一惊，绷紧了身体，几乎想要再次把手伸向腰后。似乎从小看着长大的弟弟忽然变成了别的人，像他每天相处的那些狠辣毒贩。  
然后Sam笑了，露出深深的酒窝，稚气的小虎牙让他像个毫无心机的孩子。  
他暗自松了口气，那依然是他的Sammy，无论过了多少年，仍旧是那个阳光下会仰起头来，兴奋地问他表演得怎么样的弟弟。他当然还是那个Sammy。Dean在心里暗暗嘲笑自己神经过敏。即使Sam真的成了那样，他不认为自己能用枪口对准弟弟身上任何一处。  
“我还以为再也见不到你了，Dean。”Sam轻声说着，往他的方向又靠近了些，把芯片不着痕迹地塞进他上衣口袋里。  
Dean心里一阵绞紧，一时间愧疚与难过像细密的白蚁开始啃噬胸口。他呆呆地看了一会儿河，才想起户头资料的事，从口袋里掏出个U盘，“再见到你很高兴，Sammy。”  
递出东西的右手被紧紧握住，耍赖似的不肯松开。  
“这里太危险，Sam。不要闹。”Dean压低了声音挣扎着抽离，不敢动作太大。他担心那棵榕树后藏着眼线，那对亲热的情侣是组织的监视人，那片广阔无边的河里有正在交易的渔船。长期不良作息并没有让他的精神得到什么松懈机会，但能让他像只受惊的鸟雀一样不安的，是因为身边有Sam。  
这小子怎么一点警员的自觉都没有，当初考试难道都是靠混的。  
“你记得这条河的传说吗？”Sam好整以暇地捏着他的手，平静问出这么一句，就好像他们真的只是在约会，跟岸边缠绵不休的恋人们没什么两样。  
Dean放弃了，只好往他那边靠近两步，无法分开的手被巧妙地藏在黑暗里。他把目光投向渔船经过而躁动起来的河面，垂下眼睛。  
他当然记得。  
沉迷于精灵之说的年轻男人天天划着小船在河心等待梦中相爱的河精灵。有人嘲笑他日复一日的可怜等待与痴迷，直到一天晚上在黑暗的水流中看见他被从未见过的白光包围，而后消失不见。后来人们才相信他是真的得到了梦寐以求的爱情，而但凡在夜晚河边拥吻的情侣便会像这年轻人一样与恋人白头终老。  
这是Dean曾经当睡前故事讲给Sam听的。那时候他脑袋中的童话传说已经一个不剩，只好捡了班上女生沉迷的言论交差。  
现在想来也许就是这些荒谬得过分的故事，把他的弟弟变成了现在这副太过遵从浪漫的模样。Dean心虚地默默忏悔着，抬起头来想赖着脸皮说从来没听过。  
却在对上Sam的视线时忘了言语。  
他的眼睛在黑暗中闪着莫名亮光，像是藏着一整条缓缓流动的河。他就这么毫不遮掩地注视着Dean，仿佛那是浅滩上无法挣脱的鱼，蛛网中不得动弹的虫。他眼里全都灵动着无法倾诉的话语，压抑太久的感情让Dean想逃走。  
这是黑夜，这里看不清敌人，这里太危险。  
Dean在Sam靠近时混乱地想着。  
他想念Sam，在过去的那些黑暗狼狈满是寒气与杀戮的日子里，发疯地想念生命中仅存的一线光明。他在看到Sam的那一刻就止不住想要靠近拥抱的念头。想抚摸他身上每个角落，直到手心的温暖证明一切都是真实的。对方是真实的，自己也会是。他们会像相互吸引的光与暗一样纠缠不休，依赖相存。  
但无边恐惧与汹涌情爱相伴而生。  
他努力维持着理智，伸手抵在Sam胸前，将两人距离维持在无限接近却无法触碰的界限，微妙急促起来的呼吸被小心掩饰着，身体却已止不住微颤。  
“Dean。”Sam沉静隐忍的哑声在暖人夜风中响起，如同夹带着哀求的诱哄。  
直到完全陷入深吻中，Dean才模糊想起，自己从来没有拒绝过Sam。  
从一开始就没有。  
从来都不会。  
他慢慢搂紧了Sam的脖子，揉拽他脑后的头发。

6  
那一盒三百枚编号芯片没有再出现在组织里。  
已经被交易了，还是人体植入？买家是什么人？植入者又是谁？  
Dean小心观察着周围环境，没有人手臂或颈后出现莫名切口，也没有任何大批制造芯片和联系出售的迹象。  
既然被锁链加密处理，就肯定不是可以轻松忽略的信息。Azazel在打新型毒品的主意，但这跟凭空出现的芯片有什么关系呢。  
而现在芯片信息还未完全被Ash解读出来。  
至少Sam的话总结起来就大致是这个意思。  
他也懒得去想这些高材生都是怎么容忍专业术语跑满一脑子。  
想到Sam，又忍不住轻皱眉头。  
Dean不想让他过多干涉组织的事。Azazel不是傻子，Ash的结局已经太幸运，但他无法确保Sam会有同样的运气。陷得越深就越难抽身，他说不清是不想Sam被组织的人发现，还是不想弟弟看到自己每天必须接触的暗面。  
无论哪种都太危险。  
警局里难道除了卧底接头就没什么别的好干了吗？他们又不是专门搞情报工作的。事实上他也根本不理解Sam加入堪萨斯警局的原因。混个知名律师，一身西装领带，就算当个衣冠混蛋也比成为小探员好一百倍。  
所以他又开始挖空心思让Sam脱离任务，恳求命令兼半。但Sam只是沉默着耐心听他说话，冷静坚定的暗绿双眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他，像只不动声色的蜥蜴，直到Dean觉得自己肯定连耳尖都红透了。然后他开口，“我想跟你站在同一条河岸上。”  
Sam只说了一句话。  
这就是他所有的回应。

Dean眯起眼睛靠坐在墙边，嘴角叼着一支烟。他以为自己理解这句话，但回想起来总是有哪里不太对劲。心底的沮丧和焦虑就像长出了白骨森森的兽爪，恨不得立刻从他满是墨染的胸口挖出个洞来，再从这个血口钻出，窸窸窣窣地爬到满布阳光的地方去。  
“昨晚哪儿去了？”  
睁开眼，Benny正一脸看好戏的表情走过来，坐在旁边。  
“混血妞，分店碰到的，下回也给你介绍介绍。”烟雾随着他的话语钻出来，像是要在空气中画出什么符号，又在纠缠过后逐缕散去。  
Benny笑了一下，“你倒是说说她叫什么？”  
“呃……”Dean仰头看天，摆出一副努力思考的痞相，“Annie……什么的。”  
对方像是早就料到一样无奈地笑出来，“你这混小子，天生就是让人伤心的料。”  
Dean也乐呵呵地笑着，朝天上吐着烟圈。并不全是装的，他挺喜欢这个年长几岁的男人，跟别的小混混不怎么一样，做事知分寸重义气，原则硬起来谁也拿他没办法。如果他们不是在这种情况下结识，或许还能当个好朋友好兄弟。  
人总是需要朋友，朋友得用信任来换取。而这种情况下，你使尽浑身解数博取来的信任，好不容易得来的零星温暖，最终注定要背叛。说起来，Dean一开始主动接近Benny，替他挡子弹，跟着出生入死，不过因为他是Azazel的准女婿，是跟着出货最多的人。Benny的赏识让Dean有些意外，但一切都正好，目的达到就够了。  
“知道吗，一个人的情绪能从眼睛里看出来，比如我只看你眼睛就知道我们是一路人。”  
Dean对这言论哭笑不得，“你是准备兼职作家吗？”  
“最近Andrea在看书，”听到Dean起哄的口哨，Benny不以为然地活动肩膀，“一天到晚跟我说隐藏情绪的最好方法就是跟周围人情绪同步，不花点心思观察模仿，眼睛是藏不住感情的。”  
“所以我们高贵尊敬的Andrea公主是在研究怎么混入人群？”Dean看着Benny的脸色变化忍住笑，“她想当Mrs.Smith？”  
Benny摇摇头，“只是最近Azazel不知从哪儿弄来一堆书，几幅画，还有些雕塑什么的，给她打发时间。我也看不懂，大概都是名贵收藏。”  
“看不出他还挺有文化。”Dean兴趣缺缺地应和着，起身到街角买烟。

烈日当头。蝴蝶在叶丛间静静扇动着翅膀，毫不为周遭气候所动，仿佛从茧中重生之后便无可匹敌。  
站在一堆吵闹的小孩中间时，Dean还是不耐烦地挠了挠头。都怪他长不大的弟弟，硬是要来这种臭气冲天的宠物市场，如今好好接个头有那么难吗，什么时候卧底要开始听接头人的了。  
“Garth最近到总部实习，托付给我一只蜥蜴。”Sam饶有兴趣地盯着温箱里半天不动一下的巨型爬虫，“是皮肤颜色会变的那种。”  
Dean背对着他假装看一只正捕食的黑蜘蛛，“那些通常叫变色龙，天才。”正规大学还能把人活生生教傻？  
“你也可以这么叫它，”Sam开始查看旁边的饲料虫，“很聪明的家伙，人们都以为它们只会按照周围情况变色，实际上它还会用颜色展示情绪。”  
“嗯哼听起来像会骗人的混蛋，那你怎么知道它什么时候是想隐藏，什么时候想展现呢？”  
“等我跟它混熟了，它就不会想起在我面前隐藏，这叫条件反射。”  
几个小孩子哄闹着跑过来，趴在玻璃上敲里面的绿蜥蜴。  
他们相视一眼，往猫狗笼子走去。过道不宽，他们肩膀总是相互碰撞，热度透过汗湿的衬衫传给对方。却没人想换个方便的走法，好像还嫌这里不够热似的。  
“上次的户头？”  
Sam低着头，眨眨眼睛，“小金额户头，没怎么流动，查不出东西，他肯定把真的藏起来了。”  
“我可能知道真的在哪儿，就是需要点运气。”Dean耸耸肩，无所谓地撇嘴。  
Sam停下脚步，差点把Dean卡在肩膀和笼子中间。  
“Dean，要是抓住了Azazel，你可以跟我回家吗？”他转过身，眼睛在阳光下是明晃晃的鲜绿，像是盈满一整片海藻，“跟我回去，就我们两人，从此以后什么都不管。”  
他们距离太近，阴影整个笼在Dean略微惊讶的脸上。作为卧底来说这角度太不安全，将他所有表情都暴露在视线里，像心理战的一惯用法。  
“答应我，Dean，我只需要一句话。”  
Dean无法作出任何承诺。Dean Winchester原本就是个死人，重生的Tom是抱着必死的心态去接近Azazel，他在决心实施计划时就没打算再参与Sam的生活。家族未能完成的使命由他一人承担就够了，弟弟是不一样的人。他在“死去”后只偷偷去看过Sam两次，但随即又会责怪自己意志不够坚定，竟然抵不过思念的诱惑。刚开始离开Sam的时候，他表面无事挂怀，心里却对一切都战战兢兢，连想念都不敢多迈一步。似乎敌人真的会有什么窥探记忆的东西，然后他费心保护的一切就会这么简单地烟消云散。而后来慢慢地适应以后，思念逐渐入侵，就如毒品一般在毫无察觉之时腐蚀神经，令人成瘾。他正努力将这些毒素从血液中连根除去时，Sam却成了接替Ash的人。  
措手不及，像海中稍慢一步就被吞吃入腹的小鱼。  
而现在，Sam在向他这个不存在的人要求承诺。  
Dean讨厌没有准备的命题，却没办法讨厌Sam的任何事，就像没办法对着这个人说谎。于是他只能摇头，嗓音疲惫，任凭阳光夹带着汗水流过眼睛，“对不起。”

7  
入夜，雄蝉依然鸣叫不息。  
Azazel的主屋不怎么豪华，看上去是中产阶级都能住得起的地方。但周围都布满保镖和监控摄像头，有的眼线全副武装，有的可能只是徘徊不去的园丁，倦怠职守的邮递员，或是屋外永远都有活干的修理工。需要这样大密度监护的房屋里面一定有蹊跷，但没人能仅凭这点定罪。  
Andrea的房间在二楼，正好卡在楼梯和储物室中间，短短半条走廊上密布着三个摄像头，一个固定，两个定时旋转。这原本是母亲的住房，听说她以前的住房监控并不怎么严密，是不久前才主动提出搬到这里，因为梦见母亲向她请求陪伴。而Azazel也是这段时间让人弄了那些名画石膏像到这房里。  
Dean并不觉得这是巧合。偶然，碰巧，不小心，这些都不能出现在卧底的字典里。每件事都有来龙去脉，至少Azazel不会毫无缘由地浪费力气做利益无关的事。哪怕经过的真的只是一阵风，一发生变化就必须竖起触角，这叫条件反射。他躲在主屋外的角落，观察保镖换班规律，思考着到底该怎么到Andrea的房间，这项枯燥而危险的工作持续了将近一周。  
她并不是甘于被监控的女人，所以走廊的保镖已经全部撤离，只有摄像头Azazel不肯妥协。有摄像头的地方就有死角，高科技产品总有出错的时候。  
他只需要计算好时机。

鬣蜥披着孔雀石绿皮肤趴卧在温箱底面，漆黑眼珠一刻不停地冷静转动着。如果一只脑部不够发达的爬虫需要随时三百六十度观察周围环境，那么行动迟缓一些也情有可原，何况它还有随时能断离的尾巴。Sam坐在沙发上隔着玻璃跟蜥蜴对视，脑子里全是纷扰白噪。  
他不知道Dean在想什么，似乎从很久以前开始，Dean就是知道得更多却什么都不肯说的那个。哥哥脸上的笑不知从何时开始逐渐消逝，像耗费许久才积蓄起来的一点云，一不小心又被狂风毫不留情地吹散。他变得像父亲一样，眉头总是严肃皱起，抿紧的嘴唇如同被自己缝合。  
后来母亲没逃出火海，父亲从此一蹶不振，六年后夜里喝醉掉进考河。Dean变本加厉地沉默，尤其在提到父母时，问急了有时还会发脾气。后来Dean通过了警察考试，他则考上了大学。甚于兄弟的亲密关系大概就是从那个时候开始的，他们之间的感情太复杂，没人能简单归于任何一种，只是一切就这么自然而然地发生了。  
这个世界那么大，但他们两人的世界太小，无论在哪个角落，跟什么人在一起，心里仍是只能容纳两个人。Sam一厢情愿地把这个纳入爱情，所以大学的前两年时光一切似乎那么对，一切话语都生动起来，一切所见都富于含义，心脏总是被什么盈满，温暖而满足。  
直到他在公寓楼下看见Bobby，从他手里接过“遗物”。  
很久以后他才知道父母的死不是事故，Dean的“去世”另有真相。他在心灰意冷行尸走肉之时挣脱了道德牵制，选择走了歧路。观察，模仿，隐入人群，如同血液冰冷的蜥蜴。也并不全是错误的，如果他没有这么走，就不会成为警察，那么也许这辈子都会被隐瞒在真相之外。  
现在Dean回来了，身上却总背负着一层看不透的磷火，像是真的从坟墓里走出来，身后还跟着缠绕不散的冤魂。Sam有些畏惧，害怕说出口的话会把他推向那些冤魂，甚至不敢去问对方还承不承认他们那段疯狂又禁忌的感情，连触碰都必须小心翼翼。近在咫尺却不能接近的压抑让他溃烂的伤口生出痛楚，翻滚的欲望如同皮肤下蛰伏多年的蚁巢，只等待疏忽之时蛀倒坝堤。  
时光的齿轮转动太快，他站在摆轴中心颤颤巍巍摇摇欲坠，来不及理清一切就被推涌着往前。直到现在他才发现自己确实遗漏了许多东西，从很小时就该注意的许多细节，像是一点点累积起来的尘粒与微粉，最终令钟表失修停摆，锋刃锈迹斑斑。  
如果要继续往前走，他必须先拂去身后堆积成絮的灰尘，看清楚自己到底错过了什么。父亲不相信警方，他也执拗地不肯相信。但现在他需要跟这群人合作。  
Sam拨通了Bobby的电话。  
连接音跟随着呼吸节奏响起。他有一刻觉得自己像置身格林童话，即将迈进蓝胡子的禁区，发现漫天飞舞的玫瑰花瓣铺满腥红地板，发现洁白浴缸中躺着腐烂陈旧的尸体，在暗无天日的房间中吐出最后一句悲哀叹息。他随时会就此死去。  
“Sam？”Bobby疲惫的声音响起。

8  
除了完全不愿回想的宠物市场，他们似乎总在这种什么都看不清的地方接头。  
深夜过半，城市已然沉睡，在脚下发出此起彼伏低鼾与连绵呼吸。但对于某些地方来说，夜晚才刚刚开始。这里不缺少故事，这城市沉默接纳着每一个变化，也将每个出生与死亡淹没在纷杂话语里。等到太阳升起时，一切又重新繁华忙碌起来，戴上一副生气盎然的面具。  
Dean坐在高台上慢悠悠地吸着烟，不时对着灯火不息的高楼吐出烟圈，两条腿随意搭在高台边缘。闪烁不定的霓虹铺在他瞳孔里，光影映在他脸上，顺着每个棱角逐寸滑下，描绘过每条纹路，却没有什么真正留下来。  
Sam到天台上时，一道光线正掠过Dean带着胡茬的下巴，记忆里总是闪着光彩的绿眼睛在光照下却黯淡着，空无一物。他一直这么看着，像盯着张随时会破碎消失的画，想要去温暖，却畏缩着不敢成为打破清冷美好的那个。  
他走近一些，看见Dean之间夹着的一截烟，皱了下眉头。他明白生存原则这回事，只是不习惯明目张胆吸烟的Dean，像是被沾染了不可撤销的污点，“熄了它。”  
Dean没转头，对着空中兀自笑开了，然后利落地跃下高台，明灭火光踩碎在脚下。做完这些后他才转身，对Sam扯出一个笑。那不是他从前见过的那些不带岁月痕迹的笑，却仍是从中找到了熟悉而温暖的一点东西。  
“作为接头人你不应该主动打来，”Dean双手插进牛仔裤口袋，“所以你说的要紧事是什么？”  
“我知道你为什么要不惜代价埋在Azazel身边，我知道父母都不是意外身亡，我们逃过的那次火灾也是人有意做的。”Sam的声音不大，夹杂在深夜凉风里低沉作响，坚定清晰地传到Dean耳中，过于平静的语调更像暴风雨前的安宁。  
Dean凝视着弟弟隐在阴影中的双眼，艰难地舔舔嘴唇，似乎不知该如何对往事开口。沉默片刻才说：“既然你都知道了，这件事有多危险我就不用提醒了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我想说，你应该……”  
“Dean，你到底什么意思？”Sam粗鲁打断他还没出口的话，提高的声音带着哭腔，像头被激怒待战的雄狮，弓起背脊眼神凶狠，“你想让我对你放手，想让我装作什么都没发生过？还是想赶我走，他妈的又一次赶出你的人生！”  
Dean低下头没回应，于是Sam的声音就溶进风里，在两人沉默的僵持中消散干净。就像是撞上一道静默不语的墙，碰上安然忍耐的海绵，他像家里的鬣蜥一样站在温箱中央，呼喊得喉咙冒出甜腥却依然无人回应。  
今晚承受的已经足够多了。  
Bobby的话还在脑海里撞击，冰冷残酷的真相悄悄沿着脊柱爬上脖颈，连后脑都渗出凉意。他就在黑暗阴冷的中心，却活得像身处温室。那是因为Dean用自己的身体为他挡开一切，将他紧紧围绕在一片天真温暖里。他曾经真的那么天真，以为跟哥哥在一起就能得到平凡开心的生活，所以才会对Dean的“身亡”和“复生”耿耿于怀。  
但现在他从心底渴望一种不同的人生。那种人生也许并不总是温暖快乐，也许需要提心吊胆东躲西藏，也许要穿越枪林弹雨苟且偷生，但他至少能和Dean站在同一条河岸上，即使狭窄危险，潮水会出其不意地打湿鞋子，浮动的堤坝下满是暗涌。  
什么都不担心，只需要Dean一句同意。  
但Dean只是急着要把他排斥在世界之外，连一个开口解释的机会都不留。Sam从前就知道哥哥的脾气，现在想起来却只是将自己脆弱的神经逼向崩溃边缘。  
“你上次说Azazel弄来了几张名画和雕塑，你觉得这里面有问题？”他深吸一口气，扯开话题。  
Dean眨眨眼睛，浓密睫毛扇子似的扑动着，“只是猜测。明晚Azazel要带他女儿去一个酒会，那里有Bobby的眼线，我打算那个时候潜入房间。”  
他说得很轻松，像是真能大摇大摆进那间满是监控的房子，万一被发现也不用承担任何后果。Sam心里窝着火苗，语气克制，“我去帮你。”  
Dean猛然抬头，睁大了眼睛像看怪物一样盯着Sam：“你是有什么毛病？忘了自己是接头人？Ash没插手任何事都被盯上了，你现在是想拿自己当靶子？！”  
“你是说自己不会成为靶子？”  
“我是说你根本就不应该当接头人！你怎么能……”Dean发了疯一样原地踱步，忽而摸出手机拨号，“我现在就让Bobby换人，随便换谁都好，你给我回去好好当你的律师……嘿！”  
手机被打落在地，屏幕闪了几下后彻底暗下来。Dean惊愕又恼怒地看着报废的手机，恨不得跟Sam打一架，最好把他脑子里那些过于天真的想法全都打出去，让他看清楚现实，看到自己处境到底有多危险。他要像从前无数次做过的那样把他远远推开，推到危险之外。  
他干脆地挥起右拳，重重落在左颊，Sam往侧边摇晃了一下身体，开裂的口角冒出血丝。Sam站稳后抹掉那点血迹，冷冷地看着他，似乎打定主意不躲闪也不还击。Dean拳头生疼，站在原地瞪大眼睛难以置信地看着弟弟。然后Sam往前迈了两步，从阴影线中走出来，暴露在闪烁霓虹中，左脸有个擦伤的痕迹。  
这种压迫感让Dean很不舒服，他还在气头上，对着靠近的弟弟又是一拳，只是力度小多了。Sam仍是承受了这拳，然后转过头来一言不发地盯着Dean，眼里感情过于浓郁分辨不清，仿佛对方只是垂死挣扎的猎物，再怎么都逃不出视线。  
这眼神让Dean不自在起来，却还没等作出反应，就被Sam一把扯住手臂往前带，又猛然用力摁在天台护网上。粗糙铁丝印在脸上有些难受，他双手扶住护网站稳，下一秒Sam就整个身子压在背上。沉重不稳的湿热喘息覆在耳边，他忽然想看看刚刚那一拳是不是真的把弟弟打伤了，但头刚侧过一点就又被重重摁住。直到皮带被解开，牛仔裤被粗暴急躁地扯下，他才明白Sam想干什么。  
手指忽然直接侵入时他忍不住痛呼一声，随即又被自己死死咬在唇里，接下来便放弃了挣扎。疼痛随着Sam毫不留情的动作袭来，他把额头顶在护网上，双手紧紧攥着生锈的铁丝。Sam狠狠挺入的瞬间，他看见了街道上明灭的车灯和缓慢蠕动如蝼蚁般的流浪汉，一切都氤氲在水汽里，这才发现眼泪冒出来了。血腥味从舌尖漾开，分不清是谁的汗水顺着颈侧滴下，后颈在撕裂的剧痛中被用力咬住，手掌带着热度从上衣下摆探入，在皮肤上肆无忌惮地游走揉捏。所有动作都带着不轻的力道，带着积压许久的迫切渴求和毁灭欲望。不想抗拒但也无法迎合，疼痛占据了所有思考的空隙，甚至比他们第一次还要莽撞粗暴，他不知道Sam是不是也承受着同等的疼痛。  
铁丝网在加快的撞击中吱呀作响，Sam的喘息逐渐响亮起来，夹杂着哽咽般的闷声呻吟，Dean在麻木中忽然有些心疼。他的人生本就该如不能停歇的鸟，无法休憩的鱼，不得着陆的虫，什么都没有屏障，不知今天的漂泊，也没有明日的归宿。家族使命由他一人承担就足够了，不该把唯一的弟弟扯进这个烂摊子。他忽然有些惊恐，他们发展成现在这一步，是不是都因为他没办法好好控制自己不正常的欲求和依赖。如果他们从一开始就只是普通兄弟，Sam是不是早就该过上平凡生活了。  
最后一次深深挺入后，胯骨被骤然捏紧，一股股热流射进Dean的身体里。Sam压低的长吟在耳边响起，他瑟缩了一下，不知是因为灼热还是自己刚刚的想法。他把额头磕在护网上，随着Sam的体重摇摇欲坠。Sam把脸埋进Dean颈后，像要捏碎一样在怀里搂紧，两人慢慢跪坐在地上。  
他没去看Sam的表情，没有扭头的力气，或是勇气，巨大的愧疚与懊悔在脑子里攒动。然后听见了Sam的哭声。低哑的，压抑的，却令他心脏疼痛不已的哭声。于是他慢慢转过身，被撕裂的疼痛还在提醒着刚刚的暴行，湿腻的后穴往外流出液体，浑身似乎没一处是好的。很难受，非常难受，但他的Sam在哭泣。  
“你想过我吗，Dean？”Sam低着头，过长的汗湿刘海遮住了表情，“你想过吗？”  
Dean缓缓抚摸他的脸，然后喘息着抱住他的头。Sam扯住对方上衣，像是一下子回到了十几岁，他整张脸埋在哥哥怀里，止不住的泪水打湿了布料，鼻间满是Dean的气味，耳边激烈沉重的心跳声如同翻涌不息的浪潮。  
夜幕边缘幽蓝从漆黑中渐次分离，云层涌动堆积。他们像是从未分开那样紧密相拥，似乎再没有比这更好的生存。

9  
Dean躲在暗处看着Azazel和Andrea带着保镖上了车，才重新把注意力放回灯火通明的主屋。保镖人数和换班规律跟平时一样，西面的两名保镖换班时喜欢聊天，能错开两到三分钟时间，Dean戴上手套，趁这个时候从外墙爬上二楼容易活动的窗户，翻进储物室，又轻轻把窗户还原成本来的样子。他身手灵活地在楼层间攀爬，灵活身手像不容迟疑的腾空闪电，警醒敏捷的漂亮壁虎。合拢窗户的瞬间保镖猛然抬眼，片刻后又摇摇头放松神经。  
Sam在远处盯着监控屏幕上的身影一闪而过，如果不是事先知道，大概没人会对这片刻晃影起疑。他不知道Dean是不是故意这样做的，即使知道监控画面已经被黑进切换，仍固执地避开摄像头，似乎在告诉Sam他根本不需要帮手。  
“你在储物室的方位？”他忍着微愠开口。靠边上的储物室装有摄像头但形同摆设，上次开启时间还是四个月前，Sam便也没去打这个主意。只是这样一来他就没办法知道Dean在那间小黑房里是否安全。  
“门边，准备进走廊。”低沉声音悄然传来，镇定得发冷。  
Sam舒了口气，起码对方还没顽固到把耳麦当摆设：“楼梯口有一个保镖，每隔十分钟会上来巡视一次，三分钟前他刚下去。整条走廊的监控画面已经切换完毕。Dean，”他沉下声音，语气严肃，“小心点。”  
轻轻扭开门锁，Dean探头确认走廊安全后迅速进入Andrea的房间。虽然听Benny说过，但真的看到房间布局时，他才相信Andrea不一般。房间很大，并没有过多属于女性的氛围，一切用品都简单整齐地摆放，似乎任何东西挪动了一公分都能立即察觉。  
“画就在你左边两米处，墙中央。”  
他在漆黑里安静小心地适应着，三幅镶在框中的画并排挂在墙上。取下来叩击摸索后，并没发现什么异样。Dean随便选了一幅翻转过来，用带来的小刀刀柄撬开木框，一小卷纸赫然夹在框与画之间。抽出来的纸条上手写着英文和数字，Dean挑起嘴角，拍了照片，然后原封不动地复原。这张画内容有些诡异，女商人左手拎着长出翅膀的婴儿向一位贵妇展示，右手捏紧的篮子里还有两个婴儿好奇地看着这幕。  
“这个人的品位可不怎么像个父亲。”Dean把嘴唇抿成一条厌恶的直线，检查起剩下的两张画。无一例外全是阿拉伯数字与英文，他把这些都毫无遗漏地照下，却总感觉什么地方不对劲。第一张是令人不舒服的兜售婴儿，第二张是三个圣徒向婴儿虔诚跪拜，第三张则是冬天早晨匆忙来去的人群。Azazel大张旗鼓地弄来这些藏着纸条的画，是一时兴起还是有所意指。  
“石膏像就在床头柜上。”  
窗边忽然传来响动。  
握紧手里的刀，Dean闻声望去，只看见一角消失极快的黑影。他迅速背靠窗边墙壁，侧身沿着边缘往下扫视，却什么都没发现。  
“Dean！有个黑影从墙边闪过，你看见什么了吗？”  
“我也只看到一点，无论是什么，动作都过于轻巧迅速了。”  
“房间这边的两个保镖似乎都没注意到。”Sam的声音蓦然紧张起来，“你还好吧，Dean？”  
“回去说。”没在石膏像上发现什么，他只在不起眼的地方稍微刮了点白色粉末。  
今晚来这里的不止他一个。无论对方敌友，在这里久待都不是好事，保镖快要来走廊了。  
收拾好东西，Dean沿原路出了主屋。

第二天晚上他又梦见了父亲。并不是真实的父亲。  
只是梦见秋日午后独自站在坟前，明黄枯叶在空中打着旋儿，掠过他肩膀，藏进他头发，划过他手心。Dean只是站着，像要这么一直到岁月尽头，站成一座静默不动的雕像，在尘埃与碎片掩埋下淡出人们视线。还小时他不明白很多事，直到母亲去世，父亲说出他们隐藏了这么久的秘密。后来父亲也去世了，变成墓碑上一个名字，框里一张照片，甚至还不是最好看的一张。  
他一夜间成了家中唯一的长辈，连悲伤都来不及，就要带着躲过火灾的弟弟藏到Mary没有公开的偏远房子。这事情太不合常理，然后Bobby证实了他的想法。报纸角落醉汉落水的新闻只刊载了二十四小时，火灾的新闻只在电视上滚动了八分钟，但罪犯的名字已经印在Dean心里，被节节攀升的黑色爬山虎缠在最底层，爬山虎的名字叫复仇。  
条件交换，Winchester家长子身亡，以新身份潜入组织，剩下的孩子有警局眼线保护，直到Sam正式成为警察。Azazel或许在策划什么大事需要人手，或许觉得没有必要为了个大学生跟警局过不去，总之Sam没再遇到危险。一切都很顺利，Dean已经算好了有去无回的结局。一旦振翅就无法停下，每只迁徙的鸟都想回家，在启程时就已经做好早归的承诺，但没人介意最终有多少亡灵背弃诺言。  
狂风吹过，地上落叶纷纷扫尽，一直隐没其中的蜥蜴全然暴露。它转动着眼珠慢慢攀上John的坟墓，忽然张开嘴短促高亢地鸣叫，刺耳警示猛地扎进Dean神经里，他捂住耳朵猛然睁眼。  
漆黑一片，炫目的白光线条在眼前胡乱跃动。Dean用力眨眨眼，才发现梦醒了，耳边手机不厌其烦地震动着。  
“Benny？”  
“Tom，Azazel要见你，就在主屋。”  
四下一片静谧，Dean听见心脏有条不紊的跳动，没什么时刻比现在更镇静。  
“我马上到。”

月亮被遮掩在乌云后，微弱的光芒像是死前不肯罢休的挣扎。草坪上有东西在剧烈扑腾，忽然挣出草丛，浑身水汽腹部朝上倒在Dean脚边。那是一只蝉，经历了十七年昏暗蛰伏与三年狂喜鸣叫后终于精疲力尽。他有时候不太明白这些生物存在的意义到底是什么，如果知道活一趟会如此辛苦，它们还会不会选择成为蝉。他轻轻摇头，往戒备森严的大门走去。  
Azazel有自己的公司，当然内部人员都知道那些华丽堂皇的办公室里只有最简单的桌椅电话，员工不用做什么事，只要把来电分类接入。中盘商Mathew通过公司给他联络商议，但Azazel对他的态度不咸不淡，交易出货也没全让他知道，很有些想把中转都包揽下来的意思。这显然不合规矩，所以Azazel也没表现得太堂而皇之。  
只是一般来说有什么事他都更倾向于在公司里交待，就像用构造简单的主屋来掩饰他实际拥有的财产，用普通公司也能掩饰不怎么清白的交易。只有要出人命的任务才会在主屋解决，这是大家心照不宣的规则。  
Dean到大厅时Benny正坐在沙发上，跟Azazel商量事情。  
“你就是Tom？”Azazel上下打量了他一下，慢慢扯开个冷血动物一样不带感情的微笑，“全名叫什么？”  
“Tom Miles。”回答简短干净。  
“Benny说你身手不错，枪法准，”他端起桌上的茶杯喝了一口，皱皱眉头，“就是长得像个条子，你会让我想起些不怎么愉快的往事。”  
Dean用力咬紧牙关，制止自己冲上去给这男人一枪。Benny的目光在两人之间不动声色地逡巡。   
“明天Mathew会出现在这个宴会，我需要个绝对的生面孔，”Azazel把一个薄薄的资料夹扔在桌上，“不管你是冲哪儿开枪，惊动多少人，我只要他死。这叛徒最近居然跟Lucifer搭上线了……支票在我这里，杀了他就全都是你的。要是他被哪个该死的医生救活了，你却被逮住，我不会保你。”  
“清楚了。”他没多话，低头拿走资料夹，对伴随任务而来的奖罚与威胁无动于衷，像个冷静漠然的专业杀手，心里除了目标再容不下别的。  
Azazel似乎对他的态度还算满意，语气比刚刚好了些：“你没沾过粉？”  
“没有。”  
Benny目光若有所思地停在他脸上，缓慢地眨了眨眼。Azazel则露出了个可以称得上欣慰的表情：“任务要是顺利完成，下回你直接跟我出货。”  
“你们谈完了吗？我要借走Benny。”清亮干脆的女声传来。Dean回头。  
Andrea见到他时表情微微一滞，眼里闪过一瞬不易察觉的凶狠厉光，像条蛰伏着静候猎物的毒蛇。这只持续了一秒，她恢复了神色没再看Dean，只是上前牵起Benny的手。

10  
喧嚣渐息，天色暗下，像曼莱托湖的水。你永远不知道每方波澜不惊的湖面之下，是不是都隐藏着数不清的冤魂，手握仇恨利刃藏在冰冷涌流中，伺机拽下毫不知情的鲜活生命。  
Dean把自己隐没在暗色中，似乎正与噬人黑涌融为一体。  
抛弃中盘商是意料之中的事，何况是跟Lucifer有牵连的人。他和Azazel为供货和地盘不共戴天的事早就不新鲜了，Mathew算是自找死路。但没想到Azazel要做得这么绝，连引起骚乱都不怕。如果他不是留好了足够后路，不会这样主动贸然袭击。Dean不了解这个Mathew，也完全不想手上沾人血。但他还是站在这里了，避开巡逻保镖，藏在二楼无人注意的角落，试图寻找瞄准时机。  
他不是第一次杀人，所以执行任务前有了思想衡量，而不是像很久以前那样因为被迫遵守生存条约而痛苦煎熬。继续在这种环境待下去，总有一天会忘了自己本来的颜色。  
大厅的灯忽然熄灭，周围星点昏暗灯盏还亮着。人们很快从惊愕中会过意来，转身面向舞台。灯光随着帘幕拉开照亮整个大厅，优雅晚礼服与西装攒动着，男人的手表与女人的首饰不时闪出炫目光芒。主持人开始说话，语调里像藏了一只蹦跳不停的青蛙。Mathew就站在最靠近舞台的人群中，灯光染在他发胖的身体上，连夹杂的白发都能看清楚。Dean举起枪。  
接连两声枪响让人群哗地一下骚动起来，站在Mathew后面的女士还没反应过来，愣愣地盯着米白裙子上飞溅的一滩暗红，直到眼前的男人瞪大眼睛沉重倒下，才猝然从嗓子里逼出崩溃尖叫。离得最近的保镖反应迅速地朝子弹袭来的方向开了几枪，剩下的人拔枪围拢二楼。舞台上一直站着的年轻女孩忽然发疯了一样奔下来，跪在Mathew身前痛哭，手上全是红得惊心的血。  
拨电话求救声，纷乱脚步声，尖叫声，说话声汇成一团。但Dean从窗台逃走前，只听见女孩一声声凄厉呼喊。她在绝望地呼喊父亲，她在试图唤醒一个死去的人。那些哭叫从灯火通明的屋子里一路跟随着他，像是寄生在耳朵里的虫子，摇晃着尾巴不断振出响声，然后一点点沿着神经钻进他心底。

打开门时Sam就感觉不对劲。  
写完结案报告已经是深夜。海沫般翻涌的蓝云在月光下分离漂浮，绵延成漫长的光影线。看了眼休息室里披着衣服睡得横七竖八的组员们，他揉揉眉心，还是决定开车回家。  
最近事情有点太多了，堆积起来就成了浓郁得化不开的烦扰。比起接踵而来的案件，他更在意Dean现在到底在做什么，是不是又去涉险，有没有好好吃饭休息。当然最后一项对于他俩来说都近乎于奢求。  
所以他没注意到门锁被动过，直到转了一圈就顺利打开，本已昏昏欲睡的神经骤然绷紧。  
从腰后拔出手枪，Sam放轻脚步迈入客厅。敞开的窗帘映入对面楼房的灯光，斜放的单人沙发脚下扯出一道长长的阴影，依稀能看出一个靠坐的人形。  
“太不谨慎了，Sammy。”  
Sam愣了一下，放下枪，呼出一口气，转身锁上门。  
Dean的影子在跃动的灯光下变幻着摇曳，像是随时要与本体分离，迈开双腿嘶吼逃窜，又像是要伺机熔化在黑暗里。  
“就不能提前说一声吗？我差点一枪崩了你。”  
他走近一些，才看见对方右臂一直在流血。这发现让他脑子里警铃大作，回身把窗帘拉得严严实实，啪地一下打开台灯。瘫坐在沙发上的人侧过头闭紧眼睛，适应了一会儿才慢慢睁开，碧绿双眼清澈空洞，怅然若失的样子让Sam心脏缩紧。  
“Dean，你手臂在流血，到底怎么弄的？”他在柜子里翻找包扎的东西，语气又急又气。  
被问话的人迷茫地盯了他一会儿，才悠悠看向自己流血的地方，像是刚发现受伤了：“噢，可能子弹擦伤了吧。”他不舒服地挪了挪，结果血蹭在了沙发绒布上。  
“子弹？”Sam惊愕转身，“你去做什么了？”  
“杀人。”话刚出口，Dean就头痛欲裂地闭上眼睛，那些声音霎时响亮起来。那是女孩从胸腔里爆发出的悲愤，一会儿又变成小男孩在警局停尸间惊惧悲怆的哭喊，没多久窸窸窣窣的脚步声议论声骚动声尖叫声逐渐放大，与亡灵的哭喊夹杂在一起，涌进他负荷过重的脑袋里。他忍不住抱紧了头，挣扎起来。  
“Dean……Dean!”  
一切忽然安静下来。他艰难地喘着气，看着满脸担忧地摇晃着他的人：“怎么了？”  
Sam在他脸上来回扫视似乎在找寻什么，几秒后决定放弃询问先前的状态，无奈又认真地开口：“脱掉上衣，不然我就要剪掉你的袖子了。”

11  
被电话惊醒时，Dean还不大清楚自己身在何处。  
“Azazel收到Mathew死亡的消息了，明晚九点来主屋，他准备出货。”似乎外面风很大，Benny在那头的声音不大清晰，“你加入他的‘迁徙计划’了，一切小心。”  
台灯仍亮着，有小虫子扑上炽热的灯泡，然后滋啦啦地拖着翅膀死去。Dean活动着酸痛的肩膀将窗帘拉开一条缝，侧着身体往外看。屋外起了大风，树枝被拉扯着歪来倒去，垃圾纸张夹着沙尘迎风舞动，影影倬倬的云团聚拢又拆散，只有圆月安然不动。夜晚才刚刚开始，他大概只睡过去了十几分钟，在Sam给他包扎完之后。  
一只手唰地一下扯上窗帘，狂风魔影都彻底看不见了。Sam从身后抱紧他，整片背脊便逐渐温热起来。  
“你给Azazel杀人，怎么不告诉我？”  
Dean闭上眼干瘪地笑了一声：“你觉得跟Bobby说我要去杀人，他会找人来帮我？”  
不会，但我能找别的人帮你。Sam把怀里的人搂得更紧，低头亲吻他的发顶：“我只是不想失去你，我们好不容易又在一起了。”  
Dean沉默着，随后回头吻住他的嘴唇。  
他觉得自己最近越来越不正常，那些早就该埋藏起来的梦境，令人绝望的蜥蜴尖叫警语，摇摆不定的原则与牺牲，让他一下子回到那个少不更事，只为了保护弟弟而甘愿成为卧底的年轻警察。都快忘了已经有多久没再梦见父亲的坟墓，甚至都不记得上回好好安睡是什么时候。一切都随着Sam的靠近而来，像是弃置已久的枯柴猛然遇上大火，所有该被想起或不该拾起的东西都重新熊熊燃烧起来。  
所有的。  
他转过身，用力加深这个吻，连喘息和轻重都顾不上，只是一味要贴合得更近，唇舌带着不可阻挡的侵略意味与对方交缠。举动太突然，Sam愣了一下才按住他后脑，更卖力地回应起来。不知道谁的牙齿用了劲，铁锈味在互相交换的津液中弥漫开来，又在胶着缝隙中沾湿两人下巴，但谁也没为此分心。  
Dean先结束这个晕乎乎的亲吻，半张着嘴颤抖喘息，退开半步看还不死心想要追吻上来的弟弟。Sam的眼睛在昏黄光线下闪着琥珀利光，像是痴迷于猎物的狮子，唇上一个清晰齿印还在往外渗血，水光沿着线条埋进下巴凹陷，脸上每根绒毛都被染成温暖金色。Dean的手指沿着他额头的发际一直向下抚摸，看啊，他的Sammy已经悄悄地变成这样好看的大人了。  
Sam吻上他的额头，接下来是微睁的眼睛，把每根睫毛舔得湿润顺服，连细小雀斑都变得鲜艳，双手却胡乱解着自己衬衫的纽扣，终于在含吮碾磨耳垂时把烦人的上衣扔在地上。他们的胸膛密不可分地贴在一起，心跳的震动似乎能穿过肋骨与肌肉，就这么占据对方所有思想。按捺不住的下身隔着裤子相互推挤摩擦，一次比一次更加激烈更加牢固地相撞，似乎怎么都无法满足。Sam发出难耐的鼻音，忍不住伸手用蛮力扯两人的皮带扣。Dean被腰带的拖拽弄疼了，扒开他毫无章法的手指，低头专心解开两人裤子。忽然想起年幼时也是这么教弟弟扣上皮带，他头顶着Sam的胸口，有些忍俊不禁。正要大功告成时Sam冷不防地咬住他的颈侧，带着孩子气的恼怒。Dean打了个激灵，举起手正要推开，却被拽住，十指交握地摁在墙上，于是他整个人都被按在了冰冷墙壁。  
裤子还耷拉在膝弯，过紧的内裤清晰勾勒出性器的形状。Sam停下了动作，缓慢而专注地看着他的身体，似乎要在微弱灯光下观察他的一切，连同失去的两年一起弥补回来。这眼神让Dean有些羞恼，空气仿佛凝滞不动，只有节律不同的呼吸声在两人间传递。他想扯住Sam的头发，扒下两人濡湿的内裤，或是像之前一样不顾一切地亲吻，但Sam忽然抚上了他的疤痕。每一道，从颈侧蜿蜒到胸口的新伤，到锁骨下愈合的弹孔；从肋骨下白线般的旧痕，到大腿外侧留下的淤青。过于温柔的抚摸让他忍不住紧张起来，不痛不痒的触感如同调情。Sam慢慢抬起眼直直看进他心里，他咬紧了下唇打定主意不说话。对方平静深沉的眼神忽然波动起来，像是火山爆发前逐渐滚烫起来的岩浆。然后两人内裤被一把扯下，他整个人被就这么抱起来，慌乱中只好双腿勾住对方紧实的腰臀。Sam试图抱着他往床上带，结果途中撞倒了台灯。掉下去的台灯扯离插座，屋子在哐当一声后彻底暗下来。  
于是Sam连把人挪到床上的耐心都随之失去，直接将Dean背部撞在墙上，唇舌缓慢缠绵地搅动着他的口腔，硬起的性器却顶在臀缝毫无耐心地摩擦，双手重重揉捏挺翘的臀瓣。他想要Dean，想要这么直挺挺地进入，想要毫无保留地占有他，无法抑制地想要。这欲望的根源太久远，像是上辈子已经被谁刻下了烙印，他摇曳的生命中便只容得下这么一个人，无可避免，无处可逃，无法戒除。但同时他也想要给Dean献上欢愉，想要Dean也会这么对自己上瘾。  
他在两人不断升温的交缠中艰难地思考着问题，忽然Dean随手从沙发上抓起一小瓶东西抵在胸口。是瓶橄榄油，上回吃完饭就忘了放回厨房。他一边对粗心之神默念着感谢辞，一边单手打开盖子胡乱挤在Dean的腰臀和自己手心，接着扔下瓶子沿着背脊线条抚摸下去，直抚到尾椎之下，试探着伸进两根手指。Dean一下子把头埋进他颈窝里，双手搂住肩膀不舒服地闷哼，腿脚僵硬颤抖地碾压臀部。Sam眉心又开始渗出汗珠，但他低头吻着Dean汗湿的头发，安抚的声音沙哑低沉，让对方忍不住在疼痛的诱惑中吐出长长喘息。Dean艰难地抬起头，他们就在不甚明晰的暗夜光线里凝视彼此，在满是幽深欲望的瞳孔里同样凝视着自己。  
三根手指毫无阻碍地进出并且规律地按压在敏感点上时，Dean摆动着腰肢不安分地催促起来，偶尔摩擦在Sam硬得不行的性器上，让他几乎要这么射出来，只好用身体把人紧紧固定着，不许他乱动。接下来就抽出手指，猛然挺了进去，一直进入到很深的地方才停下来。Dean仰起头张大嘴深呼吸，响亮的换气声很快融合成长久呻吟，与Sam满足的叹息交杂在一起。  
律动来得快而凶猛，总是顶撞在带来快感的敏感上，Dean几乎承受不住地发出短促呻吟，胡乱哼些自己都听不懂的断续话语，拉拽对方湿滑的头发颈背，在巨大的快感中蜷起脚趾，又在Sam低头啃咬折磨乳尖时发出一连串千奇百怪的粗话。最后Sam凑上来堵住他红肿渗血的唇，所有话语便都化成粘腻漫长的低哑闷哼。  
到达高潮时他的手指深深陷进Sam的肩背，大睁着双眼，在闪亮的漫天白光中看见绚烂夺目的焰火，仿佛灵魂剧烈燃烧后的灰烬。白浊滑腻地沾满两人胸腹，他陷入了仿佛骨头要全被捏碎的拥抱，而后听见了Sam濒死一般的低声长吟，热流就要灼伤他的思绪。  
终于碰到地面的双脚有些站不稳，他们在墙边互相倚靠着缓和了一会儿，在黑暗里拥抱着走动摸索，最终仰面倒在床上。  
Sam没过多久便又翻身来亲吻他的眉眼脸颊，Dean懒洋洋地由着他折腾，直到吻落在锁骨下那个难看的枪眼上。  
“Dean，告诉我。”他的手在那处伤疤上摩挲，那里早已愈合，Dean却忽然感到了刺痛。  
四周如深海一般静谧，蜥蜴在温箱里窸窸窣窣地爬行起来。  
他叹一口气，皱紧眉头。  
“这个是为Benny挡的，帮派火拼，我推开他，子弹从这里一直穿到肩胛，然后我回头给了那个年轻人一枪，就在眉心。当时他瞪圆的眼睛像个无辜的孩子。”  
他的手指一路向下，准确地停在左下腹一处愈合的白线上：“我跟着第一个小头目时，帮他杀了一个妓女。至今都不知道她犯了什么错，也许是顺手拿了什么，也许是口活不好。枪口对准她时我犹豫了一下，她就拿着小刀冲了过来，满眼都是泪水。最后她还是死在我手里。”  
“还有这个，”他翻过去背对着Sam，蜷起身子，一道深刻刀痕从肩膀穿过肩胛蔓延到脊柱，“这是一个绝望的父亲，后来幼子越过他的肩膀盯着我，问我为什么。”  
“至于这个……”他摩挲着右手臂上的纱布，止了话语。  
Sam轻轻拥住他弓成一团的身体，手脚都缠在一起。  
“卧底犯罪跟平民同样量刑，我做的事已经足够老死在监狱里。他们都不是什么好人，但我正把自己变得跟他们一样，甚至比他们更恶劣。”他的声音飘渺沙哑，像抓不住的云雾，“那么多人在眼前死去，从前我并不觉得害怕，但当我在剧院看见你时……Sammy，我只希望你能一直好好的。”  
他们没再说话，呼吸如海浪一样静默涌动。Sam低头开始亲吻Dean身上每一道疤痕，有故事的，或没有结局的，丑陋的，盘曲的。他希望自己能变成Dean身上的一种细胞，大口大口吞噬掉他所有黑暗与悲伤的因子。他安静地做着这些，恍惚间似乎能听见这荒凉街区偶尔响起的人声，听见远处城市中心穿过的车流，甚至听见更远处浪潮轻轻拂过沙滩，海中巨大的怪物在吐着气泡。他仿佛终于找回了属于自己的平衡，一切都安稳了。从前就像失去尾巴的蜥蜴，摇摇晃晃地行走在人间，而现在，他是完完整整的。  
天边微微透出亮光时他们又做了一次爱，像是今后再也不会见面一样拼命把自己埋进对方身体里，每一次触碰都像是死去了一部分，而下一次又会就此复活。他们像无法撕开的一体死死纠缠，把床搞得一塌糊涂，最后连湿乎乎的床单都皱成一团滑到地上。Sam看着窗外的光线一点点染上Dean的身体，似乎曙光就这么点亮了他的哥哥，而哥哥身上全是自己的痕迹。  
然后Dean软绵绵地下了床，像来时那样一件件穿好衣服，短发在晨光里变成了朦胧的麦子。  
临走时他打量了一下转动眼睛的蜥蜴，挠挠脑袋：“你这只小宠物是不是把我光屁股的样子看光了？恩……虽然应该早就把你看光了。”他转头这么笑着，声音干哑，颈窝还有个暗红吻痕。  
Sam摇着头无奈地笑起来：“你放心，蜥蜴没什么记忆力，它们只会条件反射。”他舔舔嘴唇撑坐起来，“我记得就够了。”

12  
钢笔在之间灵活地跳跃翻滚，将投射来的阳光映射在墙上，闪出变幻不休的光斑。  
“已经查到那几个户头，但Bobby太沉得住气了，没见什么下一步举动。”Sam在空无一人的角落里低头对手机说着，“你不要打草惊蛇，我必须抓住Azazel。”  
“噢，我亲爱的Campbell警官，我像是这么不冷静的人吗？只是好奇罢了。”那边的声音带着装模作样的温柔，油滑得让人忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，“瞧，我们依然是互相帮助的盟友，现在你知道了正确的户头，我也得到了该‘重点关照’的顾客。我说过的，咱们可以干成大事业。”  
“我和你不是一路人，永远都不会是，”Sam冷淡地说着，“Lucifer。”

就像是猜谜游戏，三幅画，《贩卖孩子的商人》，《三王来拜》还有《蒙马特大街冬天的早晨》。  
Lucifer通过埋在Azazel身边的内线提前知道了“迁徙计划”，还知道他早就用古柯碱在小地方试验过，具体方法是找几个没沾过毒品的人装作旅客，将纪念品小石像运过检验门。所谓的“小石像”就是高度压缩塑膜的纯古柯碱*，这种加工后警犬闻不出，X光查出几率很小。万一真的不小心被怀疑了，即便验尿也找不出破绽。一旦试验成功，就可以把古柯碱换成新型毒品大批运输。而为了减小机器查验几率，病毒芯片已经被埋在警局的内线安排到每个查验系统里。  
Azazel算盘打得很好，早就跟大客户单独联系，大概那边已经商量过让他成为美国独家供货源的事，所以才那么大胆地除掉中盘商。  
他的关注点太多，几乎全都放在过关上。那么退回到交易户头，他一定会选跟旅客有关的画来藏这些信息，其他两张则是一查就会因小失大的警报器。一个人不能机关算尽，但也不该野心太大，不然必定要分心。  
现在一切具备，只剩人赃并获。  
Sam把手机放进口袋里，在阳光下微笑起来。他的影子在身后拖得很长，漆黑笼罩住墙边丛生的野草，但没有人在意这个。这世界上很多事并不是只有黑与白，白中沾染的黑将你推向深渊，而往往是黑中那一点白让你无法从渊底爬出。  
跟Lucifer接触是在那家电影院，收到Dean“死讯”后的两个星期，他没再去上课，只是独自呆坐在后排靠椅上，不知道电影在说些什么，总觉得Dean在旁边吃相难看地唠叨个没完。  
然后一个女人坐在旁边，香水味不重，但把他脑海中仅存的皮革味掩盖了。他皱皱眉头，想要起身，女人却开口了：“Sam Campbell，我知道你父母的死因，还有你哥哥的。”  
Sam握紧了座椅扶手，惊愕而怀疑地盯着对方。这回看清楚了，女人的金色长发如流水一样披在肩上，耳里塞着东西。她没看着Sam，嘴唇像是没有蠕动一样说：“你被警方的人盯着，当然也可以说是保护，但我老大很讨厌这种被监控的做法。他只是想对你的家人致以哀悼，同时告诉你一些被警方藏起来的真相。但他的身份太微妙，一出现就会给你带来不好的后果。”  
所谓的教师Mary其实是警方派出的卧底，后来与John都死在Azazel手下，他还依然想要将Winchester家的人灭口，而警察Dean是在警局里犯了罪而被警方”意外“袭击。Lucifer掌握了所有证据，意外现场的图片，当事人的录音，路边的监控镜头，法医检验报告，他什么都有。  
Lucifer只需要Sam进入警局，寻找当年John和Mary查到的关于Azazel的资料，这些被警方藏在内部，高度戒备，不是接触到Azazel案件的人根本没有碰这个的资格。这个死对头越来越嚣张，不知道暗自策划了什么，Lucifer担心有一天被他完全取代。  
那一刻说不清的感情将他迎面覆盖。他怀疑过夺去Mary的大火，没有在第一时间见到John的遗体，甚至都没有了解清楚Dean的死因。所谓巧合都只是必然的产物。意外屡屡发生在周围，醒目得如同黄色标语，却没引起他注意。Sam恨Azazel，但他更恨警方。如果他们当年没有把Mary安插在Azazel身边，也许他们一家还能过上最平凡却最快乐的生活。  
他的一部分已经全然死去，但那一天起人生的终点还有个目标在。抓住Azazel，报复警方，他会拼尽全力活着，即使代价是用伪装的丝线将自己一圈圈包裹在中央，默不作声地藏在阴影中，与周围的一切融为一体。但人与昆虫毕竟是迥异的。Sam知道自己没有变为成虫破茧而出的那天。于是，就这么机缘巧合地，Winchester家剩下的孩子出现在了Bobby的视线里。有句话怎么说来着，偶然，碰巧，不小心，这些都不能出现在卧底的字典里。  
Dean的“复活”让他对Bobby的印象稍微缓解了一点，但有些东西并不是说要抽身，就能甩下一切远走高飞的。况且，他还需要Lucifer。

第一回“迁徙”对警方来说不顺利。出货量太小，而且Azazel不在场，只差遣了Dean和几个手下过关，而且没有交易方，明摆着是例行试验。  
但这对于Azazel实在太顺利，他们几个连被叫停的过程都没有。  
第二回量大了些，Dean和Benny一起出货，Azazel说过会出现但实际上没露脸。仍然顺利，Dean心里忍不住想对着检测员骂脏话，Benny似乎也很是惊疑，皱着眉头困惑了半天。  
这样一周下来都没有再说出货的事。  
Dean有些着急，但也没办法跟Sam多联系。他们在那次见面之后几乎都是用手机发暗语，作为Azazel新提拔的跟货人，他不知道自己是不是正被眼线监控着。  
第三周时Azazel终于又开始“迁徙计划”。这回货量很大，人人都只知道个边角，无法了解全部具体数目，但这不完全的边角加起来也有些惊人。这回他一定会亲自出货。Dean马上跟Sam发密码说了这回事，但随即Sam的电话就打了过来。Ash已经成功破解芯片病毒并且改良系统，但他很担心Dean的安全问题，这种诡计多端的老狐狸并不会那么容易束手就擒，万一逼急了他绝对会迁怒所有手下。而Dean显然没把这放在心上。或者说，他一心都在人赃并获上，自己的生命又大咧咧地摆在其次。  
Sam冒着火气想了一晚上，最终把出货的具体信息也告诉了Lucifer，提出交换条件：“Azazel随便你怎么处置，但我告诉你这个，你就必须保护Tom Miles。”  
Lucifer答应了。Sam盯着缓慢爬动的蜥蜴，想起Garth就要回来了。

检测机尖锐地叫唤起来时，一群人扔了货物就往外跑，不远处等待交易的Azazel迅速钻进车里企图逃跑。Bobby的人跟在后面打穿了后车窗，子弹射进他肩膀。  
他满头大汗又气愤又疑惑，还没反应过来哪个步骤除了差错。剧痛的肩膀使不上力气，方向盘总是不听使唤，疾奔的汽车跑出了几公里后忽然一个打滑撞在旁边的树干上。  
Azazel挣扎着撞开车门爬出来，右额已经血肉模糊。  
不远处忽然停下一辆车。他艰难抬头，Lucifer晃晃悠悠地走了出来。  
“下回找人跟货，记得先查一下背景。”他像逗弄老鼠一样忍着笑开口，优雅地举枪瞄准，“永别了，老朋友。”  
刹车声吱呀一下响起，在沙地上拖出长长的轨迹。大家还没反应过来，一颗子弹就射进了Lucifer的胸膛。Andrea拖起倒在地上的父亲就往车上运，拖到一半就催促着Benny和Dean开车要走。枪声噼里啪啦地响起，没人看清该瞄准的目标，只是在混乱中朝远去的车辆扣动扳机。  
巨响持续了很久，树林中藏身的蚁虫骚爬乱动，鸟儿振翅飞向天空。

*注明：高度压缩塑膜的纯古柯碱及相关信息引自电影《毒品网络》。

13  
梦中蜥蜴再次放声尖叫，Dean被胸口传来的剧痛惊醒。  
“枪就是不怎么靠谱，有的人浑身上下都是枪眼，最终还能被医生弄回来。“Azazel语调缓慢地说着，刀在手里来回比划，”早点交待，至少死得痛快点。”  
求饶冤屈声在房间里纷杂响起，Dean抬眼才发现这批出货的手下都聚在房里。有人像他一样身上挂彩，有的人则安然无恙，但他们表情都一致地惊惶无辜。  
“你们知道打地鼠最好的方法是什么吗？”他放下刀，没有吊着绷带的右手拿起枪，”是在每个洞口都放一把锤子。既然不说，就只好一个一个来，“Azazel看向靠坐在墙边的Dean，“Tom……Tom Miles？现在一定很疼吧？据说子弹差一点就射穿你的心脏，其实你几个小时前就已经死了。”  
他举起枪，啪地一下打开保险阀。  
“我是你要找的人。”  
Azazel愣了一下。跪在地上的，靠在墙边的，坐在椅子上的，都呆呆地闻声看去。  
“我就是。”Benny重复了一次。  
Andrea瞪圆了双眼，难以置信地盯着他：“你再说一次。”  
Benny愧疚却坚定地看着她，正要开口，却被狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
“我是警察。”  
又狠狠朝他脸上揍了一拳，一滴眼泪沿着Andrea的脸颊无声落下，随后她头也不回地出了门。  
“既然事情都清楚了，”Azazel把枪放到Dean面前，托住又开始疼痛的肩膀，“你去处决他。”只要活着，就还有扳回局面的机会。Azazel心思全放在备用计划上，他这回受的伤不轻，而Lucifer估计也没被击中要害。比起处理叛徒，更急着要弥补白白丢掉的一大批货。他慢慢起身，往门口走，“我要见到他的尸体。”  
地下室的人渐渐都离开了，安静下来的空间里只有老鼠磨牙的鬼祟声。  
Dean看着依然站立一旁的Benny，只是这么看着。  
“我说过，从你的眼睛就能看出，我们是一路人。”Benny耸耸肩无所谓地笑着。  
这笑意没撑多久便苦涩起来：“我希望真的是。但我是Lucifer安插来的。”  
Dean皱紧眉头：“所以说，Lucifer他们的拦截是你……”  
“不是。”Benny摇摇头，“我已经不打算帮他做事了，从很久以前就不想了，出货的事也一点没说过。你是警方的人，这是我的直觉。后来见你到Andrea房间看画，就更确定了。”  
“那天晚上的黑影是你！”  
“恩……如果是说除了你之外的人，那就是我。”他忽然低下头，眼睛呆滞地转动了一下，“我唯一对不起的只有Andrea。”  
“你可以逃，我们都可以逃。”Dean的胸口疼痛得像是活生生塞进去一只兔子，这几乎要让他无法喘息。  
“逃出去又能如何？动手吧警官，我终于可以休息了。”他轻笑一声，“不用像只费劲却笨拙的变色龙，怎么都融不进去，拖着半截脱落的尾巴苟延残喘，那么厌恶邪恶，却从来不属于正义。这真的很累，如果要终日在丑陋的恐惧里战战兢兢，还不如直接死去。”  
地下室黑暗而潮湿，腐烂发霉的气味在白炽灯下令人恶心地盘旋。  
但Dean似乎第一次看到Benny这样笑，仿佛从没有过的轻松释然，他绿色的眼睛在灯光下微微发亮，明明要奔赴死亡却如同得到奢求已久的新生。

Dean从噩梦中醒来时，视线所及仍是租屋一成不变的天花板，蜘蛛正不紧不慢地织着网。  
床前似乎坐着一个人。  
“谁？”他哑声问道。已经没力气再抵御了，那颗子弹没有要他的命，却让他虚弱至极。  
“Dean。”Sam的声音低沉压抑，还带着模糊的愧疚，人却始终坐在阴影里，没有接近的打算，像是要依仗这片阴影而生的怪物。  
“你怎么来了？这里太危险了，我都不知道周围有没有眼线。你有要紧事为什么不叫醒我？”他有些慌张，甚至连Sam什么时候来的，在这里坐了多久都不知道。  
“Dean，你相信我吗？”  
这是什么鬼问题，这人大半夜冒险跑过来就是为了问这种无关痛痒的话吗。Dean歪在床上有气无力地翻白眼：“我当然相信你，你可是我唯一的弟弟。”  
Sam沉默了一会儿，忽然自嘲地低笑：“要是所有人都不相信我，估计你也会站在他们那边。你总是属于正义，就像背对黑暗生出的光。”  
气氛凝重得不对劲，Dean用尽力气小心地撑起上半身，他想看清楚弟弟的表情，想要告诉他就算全世界人都说他是错的，自己也会把他护在身后，不让人说他一句坏话。  
“你等我好吗？”Sam忽然没头没尾地抛出这么一句，“Dean，我曾经等了你两年，现在换你来等我好吗？”  
“你要去哪儿？”Dean有些着急，却怎么也坐不起来，“Sammy？”  
Sam没说话，只是披着阴影做成的盔甲看着他。Dean感觉头有些晕，胸口的疼痛都慢慢在眩晕中弱下去，视线逐渐模糊起来。

14  
“你刚刚说的一切都是真的，承认一句都没有作假，对吗？”  
“都是真的。”Sam冷静地看着眼前的长者，“只希望你们尽快找到Azazel和Lucifer，把Dean带回来。”  
Bobby愤怒而痛心地盯着Sam，紧紧咬合的牙齿似乎下一刻就会碎裂。  
他无法就这么放过这个孩子，很多事只有一次机会，根本无法从头来过。弥补只是个主观词，在渺小无能的普通人身上，什么都不能刷新过错。

还不知道发生什么事，Dean就感觉自己被一双手从床上拖起来，用力地捆绑在轮椅上，头被蒙上厚重的黑色罩布，一切移动都无法感知。  
再睁眼时，发现是Benny死去的那个地下室。脚下暗黑的液体不知是长年累月留下来的印痕，还是属于Benny的一部分。  
“那天本来该死的是你。”Andrea的声音响起来，咬牙切齿的动静像是喉咙里藏好了毒，一不注意就会朝敌人喷出，“你们对监控动了手脚，但就连父亲也不知道我自己藏了个私人摄像头。”  
“噢，没想到你有这样的怪癖。”Dean忍着疼痛毫不示弱。  
一巴掌落在侧脸上，Dean转过头，轻蔑地盯着这个女人。  
“我知道那天你和Benny都在房间，但没想到你们俩都是只会假装高尚的伪君子。”Andrea气呼呼地绕到旁边，端来一个盘子，漂亮的面孔被怒气扭曲得狰狞。  
“我以为你父亲才算是伪君子。哦当然，你比他略高一筹。”Dean满不在乎地笑着。  
“收起你的英雄嘴脸。你们真以为卧底就是什么正大光明的好事？哈！不过是用更卑鄙的手法藏在暗处非法窥探别人的隐私。”她拎来一张椅子坐在Dean对面，“当你发现这种手法比正当调查更方便省事，就会选择并给自己安个正义头衔，人都有惰性。一旦黑过，这辈子都不可能再白，你赞同了不道德的手法，还以为是‘黑吃黑’，以牙还牙，毫无过错。哼，人怎么能天真到这种地步？”  
Dean面无表情地看着眼前的人，似乎是百无聊赖之中唯一能做的事：“你看法这么正直，所以连你试图正义起来的未婚夫都不要了？”  
Andrea怒极了反而微笑起来，侧身在旁边的盘子里翻找，认真挑剔的样子像是正要进行科学试验，“我早就知道，我跟Benny是天平的两端，不站在同一个高度，那么谁在乎的东西多，谁就会先坠下去。”透明液体进入注射器，散发着阴冷摄人的光，“正义的负担那么重，他那头自然先倒下了。”  
针头刺进Dean静脉里，液体随着注射器缓缓推进：“然后，是我。”  
Dean恐慌地睁大眼睛，心跳不受控制地跃动着，浑身不住冒汗。他用力挤着眼睛，所见之处却仍是模糊起来。周遭一切开始旋转，像是很久以前一家人去的游乐园，旋转木马的顶棚像是Sam手里舔不完的棒棒糖，他看见John和Mary微笑着凝视彼此，仿佛世界只有他们两人，然后Mary的脸开始燃烧，凄厉的惨叫中只剩下森森白骨，John着急地想去扑灭火，却从嘴里涌出水来。他痛苦大叫，第一反应是去遮住Sam的眼睛。Sam回过头来天真地问他在干嘛，身上已经换好了蝙蝠侠的衣服，咯咯地笑个不停。Dean松了口气，也大笑起来，跟弟弟坐在棚屋上。Sam突兀地止了笑，站起来看了他一眼，伸开双臂如同飞鸟一般跳跃下去。  
恐惧从每个毛孔渗出来，他像病人一样全身抖抖索索，拼命甩着头要离开幻境。白光又回来了，眩目得令人恶心，所有声音都像被隔在玻璃罩之外，景物都逐渐慢下来。他忽而干渴得像在沙漠中行走，炙热的阳光毫不留情地洒在他身上，浑身都燃起火来；忽而又坠入冰窟，憋着气却发现河面早就全都结满了冰。  
“Dean！Dean！”Bobby的声音忽然响亮得刺耳，就像灯罩上晃动着要掉下来的壁虎，墙砖中潜行的蜥蜴凸起眼珠，鼓出下颚，不动声色地变换着鳞片。束缚他的东西被解开，但许多人的声音忽然交织在一起，刺激着他的耳膜。他想要求救，想要离开这个地方，却听见了父亲的责骂，母亲的不满，弟弟冷冷地挥手离去。Dean终于忍受不住，扯开嗓子大声嚎哭。  
“只是新型毒品，放心，一次不会上瘾，但我可不知道这种剂量会发生什么。”Andrea失去理智的尖锐狂笑在屋子里放肆地回荡，“祝你好运，警官。”

时钟滴答作响，整个空间压抑而凝重。  
“你知道吗？四个街区外有一条河。”  
Garth不知为何要在这间久置不用的会议室里看守这个年轻人，但既然Bobby交待了，他也没办法说什么。Sam一定是犯了很严重的错误，他严肃地盯着对方，一言不发。  
“传说那条河里有个精灵，后来与诚心的凡人永远厮守在一起。如果跟心爱的人在河边拥吻，就能白头终老。”Sam的脸色在灯光下显得惨白，他失魂落魄地念叨着，似乎只是自言自语。  
“好像听说过这个，”Garth努力回想了一下细节，“但这大概就是个案子。”  
Sam眼神终于聚焦起来，慢慢看向对方的脸。  
“闪现白光，又消失不见，”他认真地分析着，像往常剖析案件那样伸出手指比划，“要么有人在河中心蓄意谋杀，要么那目击者就是个瘾君子。这些特征你都不觉得熟悉吗？”  
Sam直愣愣地盯着Garth，忽然笑起来。一开始只是咧开嘴，后来笑声越来越响亮，似乎他刚刚说了个什么特别逗乐的笑话，让人笑得喘不过气来。Garth不明所以地看着他，也跟着傻愣愣地笑了几声。笑声慢慢平息下来，变成拖长的沙哑喘息，不注意听大概会误会成哭腔。终于停下笑声的Sam抹了一下眼角笑出的泪水，抬头对Garth说：“你的蜥蜴在我家，钥匙被Bobby收走了，你找他拿。我有些舍不得那只小家伙了。”  
会议室的门忽然被推开，Bobby迅疾的脚步在看到两人后忽然停下，表情似乎在极力忍着什么。在桌边站了一会儿才对Sam开口：“Dean回来了，你去看看他吧。”

重案组忙碌了一整晚，终于将身负重伤的Azazel和Lucifer一族捉拿归案，安插的内线也被顺带着揪了出来。Ash终于回归小组，而大功臣就是单独留在办公室里的Sam Campbell和Dean Winchester。但大家没法在这时开香槟皆大欢喜地庆祝，因为Dean被新型毒品伤害了海马区，相当于什么都记不起来，而以后记忆和学习的能力也相应下降。这种症状连医生都说不清楚会持续多久。本来该进行长期观察恢复，但Dean一醒来就对医院表示出过于强烈的反感，用力挥动的肢体眼看着要再次陷入痉挛，只好带着他回来。  
大家沉默地拍着Sam的肩膀，相继离开办公室。  
周遭重新安静下来。  
Sam慢慢跪在Dean面前，握住他搭在膝盖上的手，试图捂热扔在冒着冷汗的地方。  
Dean迷惑地看着他，眼神游移不定。他不会接近陌生人，但却不想甩开这个人的手。  
“Dean……”他只呼唤了一声，喉咙就被肿胀堵塞住，只能痛苦地哭出来。他看着Dean没有感情的双眼，心里像被活生生地挖走了一大块，什么都填补不来。  
Dean略微慌乱着，侧过头迷茫地看着这个年轻却悲伤的男人，不明白为什么忽然要这样流泪。他下意识地握紧男人的手，心脏却像猝然被剪刀挑乱了神经，毫无征兆地疼痛着。于是他低下头蜷起身子，想知道那里出了什么问题，眼眶炽热而湿润，男人的脸模糊起来。  
“Dean！”Sam想去摇晃他的肩膀或是把他抱在怀里，又怕不小心碰到了什么伤口，只能慌张失措地在原地干着急。  
眼泪打湿了手心，像是从心脏上的缺口渗漏出来。他抬起头，轻轻抚上Sam的脸，喘息着开口：“我爱你，我爱你是吗？”

15  
这个小镇很清净。在看到转角处一间等待出售的小屋时，Bobby甚至在认真考虑着养老问题。据说这里曾经住着一对相爱的夫妻，到白发苍苍时还总并肩坐在屋外晒太阳。  
正是周末，孩子们嬉闹着跑过身旁，面包店主悠闲地看着杂志。  
Sam给的地址不怎么难找，就是需要七绕八拐，一路走来确实有那么点烦人。  
“Bobby！”  
谢天谢地，他在快要臭脾气地打电话过去骂人时找对了路。一转身，Sam就在不远处大大咧咧地挥动右手，身上随便套着一件T恤（那上面是不是还画着什么卡通？），酒窝陷得很深，几年不见，他脸上的笑容却像一下子变成了十几岁。  
屋子不大，但很干净，连窗户都亮堂堂的，午后阳光落进来，照得人心里漾开一片暖意。  
他们情况还不错，Sam成了本地教师，Dean的记忆与学习能力正在慢慢恢复，基本上能悠闲地到维修厂混口饭吃。以前的事情还是不怎么想得起来。但该忘记的，就都忘了吧。  
“他昨天值了夜班，中午还不肯起来，我去叫他。”Sam说着转身走进房里。  
Bobby咳嗽一下，说服自己刚刚的语气里绝对没有宠溺成分在。  
不知道Sam用了什么古怪方法，Dean不大情愿地走出来，一张脸比熟透的苹果还红，拽着一头乱发羞恼地嘟囔着，不时横Sam几眼。被飞眼刀的人完全没在意，反倒乐呵呵地像是捡了大便宜，坐下来耐心剥开一只蜜橘。Dean那件不知从哪儿捡的衣服松松垮垮地搭在肩上，他一动就滑下去半截，露出个奇怪的印子。  
咳咳。Bobby不自在地撇开视线，单纯地希望只是Dean瘦了而不是胡乱套了别人的衣服。  
Dean缓缓从睡眠状态中清醒过来，理所当然地接过弟弟手里剥好的蜜橘吃了一口，心情好了一些，眨眨眼睛问Bobby：“Sam说你是母亲的同事，那你也是教师吗？”  
Bobby看向Sam，后者略带紧张地注视着他。他笑起来，对Dean点头：“对啊，我是。”  
于是Dean也咧开嘴笑，清澈的绿眼里一点阴霾都没有。

离开时Sam送了他一段路，Bobby回过头，正好能看见他们家的窗户。  
他们扯着些不着边际的话，小心翼翼不去触碰往事。  
Sam语气里仍带有敬畏与愧疚，以及满满的感激。谈到Dean的时候，低头喃喃念叨：有些事情，他一个人记得就够了。他们正在街口闲聊时，Dean忽然出现在那扇窗户里。  
Sam的目光停留在路边玩耍的孩子身上，Bobby便抬头对着Dean的方向微笑起来。  
Dean挺直了腰板，缓缓举起右手，行了个标准的军礼。几秒后庄重地放下，又在唇边狡黠地比了个禁语的手势。

Bobby在回去的路上又经过那间空屋。他笑着在门口站了一会儿，觉得还是不要选在这儿养老了。他就相当于往事的一部分，而Winchester家的兄弟需要盎然的新生。  
一片棕褐羽毛落在脚边。他抬起头，豆雁正列着队展开翅膀，掠过绵延不尽的蓝天。  
它们都回来了。  
那么都该结束了。  
潜行的蜥蜴生出尾巴，迁徙的鸟雀回归故乡，洄游的鱼儿孵出子孙，扑扇的蝴蝶跃然林间。所有那些曾经黑暗的，寒冷的，阴森不安的，满目疮痍却最终得到救赎的往事，被记住的，或忘记的，都该告一段落了。

END

后记：这文本来结局是失去记忆的Dean只记得自己爱过Sam这件事，但后来想想，我自己还是私心想看他们过上没羞没躁的隐居生活，希望他们可以活成完全不同的结局，即使没有被任何地方记载，也没有存在过。  
感谢喜乐乐、西窗和壮壮的耐心指导修正，感谢一直以来支持这文的看官们QAQ  
这真的是我最满意的一篇文。虽然也许并没有什么人喜欢，但这篇文写尽了我所想的一切。他们是迁徙的鸟与翅，是洄游的鱼与鳍，是越冬的蝶与翼，是永不歇息的魂灵，是十二月落不尽的雪。  
于是，假如，有人喜欢这文的话，能不能，告诉我一声，或是留下几句话_(:з」∠)_非常感谢。  
围脖：http://weibo.com/p/1005052240471892  
SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-121509-1-1.html  
TM：http://www.wincest.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6288


End file.
